Much Ado
by Rhea Jediknight
Summary: Leia Organa Solo and Talon Karrde play matchmakers intent on getting Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade to recognize their love for each other.
1. Default Chapter

Much Ado

By Rhea Jediknight

This fiction was inspired by the Shakespeare play "Much Ado About Nothing". I have taken great liberties with this premise, so don't expect to know exactly how everything will turn out. This certainly is not Skakespeare!

Disclaimer : I make no claim on the Star Wars copyright.  
I have not nor will I ever make any money from the sale of this story.  
This is written with the intent to support the fan base and not in an effort to make money. This work is based on characters and situations that  
are owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd and Timothy Zahn.

Part One

Leia smiled at her brother. They so rarely had time to spend together, and she relished their camaraderie. He laughed softly at the end of her story, and Leia marveled at how his blue eyes seemed to glow when he was amused. In a spontaneous move she grabbed Luke's hand, overwhelmed by a wave of love for her sibling. She regretted all those lost years when they didn't know each other and now their busy lives kept them from spending time together.

Sensing her train of thought, Luke returned the grip on her hand and grinned affectionately. "We have the rest of our lives, Leia. So we're busy people and yes, we're still apart more than either of us would wish but I'm still just thankful that we found each other."

"You think it was the Force or was it just dumb luck?" Leia asked impishly, knowing the way Luke and Han periodically got into good natured arguments about whether luck actually existed or not.

Luke opened his mouth to retort and then closed it, shrugging lightly. He gave a wry grin.

Leia chuckled. "Got you there, little brother. If Han was here..." she let her words trail away, the expression on her face changing to one of concern as a shadow seemed to cloud his eyes.

Luke dropped her hand. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any family," he whispered. "Just you. You, Han and the children – you're my family and without you I would have no one."

Tears gathered in Leia's eyes as she regarded her brother sympathetically. "Oh Luke. . ."

"Ignore me. I'm being melodramatic." Luke waved her off, and smiled trying to banish the sorrow that had grown between them at his words. He stood up to leave. "Give the kids a kiss for me." He turned around and left before Leia could say another word.

Leia sat in silence not for the first time wondering what kind of childhood Luke had experienced. She gazed for a long time at the closed door wishing that she hadn't seen the aching sadness, the persistent loneliness in Luke. It seemed much nearer the surface than it usually was. What had got him remembering?

She mentally berated herself for thoughtlessly teasing him about birthday celebrations of the past. She had been shocked to learn that he had only learned of his birth date when he wanted to apply to the Academy. He had never celebrated his exact birth date before.

Leia knew how lucky she had been when she had gone to stay with the Organas. There were so many things that Luke had never had. It seemed unfair that Luke should miss out on all the little things that she had taken for granted.

Leia sat upright with a smile. She was his family and it was up to her to make certain that he always felt like he had a home. The anniversary of their birth was coming up, and she was just the one to throw him a birthday party he would never forget!

She signaled for her bill, impatient to make a start on her planning, only to find that Luke had already paid it.

It helped to be a member of the New Republic's elite. Leia rented a banquet hall for the event. She arranged for caterers, serving droids, and flowers. Then she began to contact the people on her guest list. Leia painstakingly confirmed that most of the surviving members of the original Rogue Squadron could attend. A couple of the Jedi were already planning on being on Coruscant on the day of the party, so it was easy to get them to agree to come. Leia conceded the necessity of inviting some officials from the New Republic, that although they weren't exactly friends, might take offence at being left out. And after much debating, she decided to invite Talon Karrde and his crew. She knew that Luke considered Karrde a friend and there was a mutual respect between the two men. Leia swore everyone to secrecy and decided it wouldn't be too difficult to keep the party from Luke a secret since the chances of him interacting with any of the more indiscreet guest before the day of the party was next to nothing.

She thought about trying to find Callista, but quickly decided against it. Although Leia would love to see Luke in a relationship, she didn't think looking up old flames was the answer. Besides, Callista had left him and Luke had searched for her as much as he could. No, Callista didn't want to be found. There was no need to remind her brother of things that could have been.

She made certain that the New Republic would put in a request for Luke's presence on Coruscant a couple of days before the event. If her brother decided to send someone else in his stead, which was unlikely, it would still give her time to come up with an alternate plan to fetch him.

Her husband, Han Solo, was with Chewbacca visiting the Wookiee's family. She wanted to contact him to ask for his assistance, but decided that the quieter she made this event, the greater the possibility that it would be a surprise to Luke. There would be time enough to involve Han when he returned from his trip. She knew Han would think the party a great idea. Han had been concerned for her brother, too.

Leia was quite pleased with herself.

When Talon received the invitation from Leia Organa-Solo, it didn't take him long to decide to accept. They were relatively close to Coruscant so there was little difficulty to switch their course to return to the galactic center. Besides his crew needed a break, particularly his second in command. The party for Luke Skywalker might just be the diversion that they needed to relax.

When he made the announcement on the bridge of the Wild Karrde, he watched Mara closely. He could see the way her eyes widened in surprise, and their was a part of Talon that wondered if he was more motivated to return for the party for Mara's sake then for that of the crew as a whole. When she noticed his attention was focused on her, she was quick to adopt an expression of bored amusement. What was it between her and Skywalker? He would get to the bottom of it eventually.

Mara Jade was astonished to hear Talon Karrde inform the crew of the Wilde Karrde that they were returning to Coruscant. Mara was even more astonished to learn that the reason for the return trip was so that they could attend a surprise birthday party planned for Luke Skywalker. She doubted that anyone would actually be able to surprise the Jedi Master, but the idea that she could participate in something that would catch Skywalker unaware was not without its appeal.

That would mean that she would have to provide a birthday present, and she had no idea what to get Skywalker. What kind of present do you give to a man you had once tried to kill? She smiled wickedly. A med kit? Bacta patches? A holo-target to place on his chest?

Mara snorted.

After much deliberation she decided that she had absolutely no idea. She thought about getting him a credit certificate at one of the prominent restaurants on Coruscant, but decided it was too . . . impersonal. She found herself thinking about the dilemma in the most inconvenient moments, and irrationally blamed Skywalker for disrupting her concentration. Damn the man! Even when he wasn't around, he managed to disrupt her equilibrium. He was so annoying sometimes. She smiled wryly to herself, knowing that she was being unfair but enjoying mentally abrading the man. It had been ages since she had last seen Skywalker. Mara was surprised to find that she was looking forward to the opportunity to visit with him.

Mara refused to think about why it was so important to her to choose just the right gift. She would have to get something for Leia too. They were twins after all, sharing the same birthday.

Perhaps, she should arrange to meet with Organa-Solo. Leia would know what her brother liked. With a decisive nod, she made the necessary arrangements.

When she had let slip who she was meeting for lunch that day, Talon Karrde managed to invite himself along. Mara had no doubt that the wily trader knew exactly why she was meeting Organa-Solo for lunch and had decided the idea had merit. Mara was too fond of Karrde to truly get upset at his intrusion. In fact, she found the entire thing slightly amusing.

It wasn't long before Jade, Karrde, and Organa-Solo were all seated at a round table at a very popular and busy restaurant. The table was filled with beings from all regions of the galaxy, and the very congestion surrounding them seemed to give them the façade of privacy. Leia smiled knowingly when Mara showed up with Karrde, and she wondered just how transparent their visit might be. Suspecting that the Force sensitive woman knew exactly what her agenda was, Mara decided to be upfront. "The reason I wanted to meet with you today, was that I have absolutely no idea what to get Skywalker for a birthday present."

Leia coughed into her napkin, and Mara scowled when she realized that Leia was hiding a grin behind the cloth. When Leia lowered the napkin, her face was composed and she replied, "Mara, it's not necessary for you to get my brother a present. I just know how much you two mean to him and I wanted you to be there for him."

"I doubt he'd notice if we weren't there with the rest of the galaxy attending." Mara protested.

Karrde interrupted, "What Mara is trying to say, is that we both would love to give Luke something, and wanted to defer to your knowledge and expertise on deciding what would be most appropriate."

Leia nodded, smiling broadly, "You sure you don't want to become a diplomat Karrde?"

Talon Karrde chuckled and said, "Why? When they already have your vast skills in that arena?"

Mara gestured at the two of them, "Will you two just stop it with the mutual admiration society. If we are going to attend Skywalker's party, we will need to have a gift. Do you have any ideas or not?"

Karrde sat upright, distracted by something.

Rather than get annoyed by Mara's question, Leia found her eyebrows rising. "I think I can come up with a thing or two. I'll get in touch with you by the end of the day, if that's alright."

"What's this all about?" Luke Skywalker's voice interrupted.

Mara Jade jumped, startled that she hadn't felt the Jedi's presence. She completely forgot that she was looking forward to seeing Skywalker when she felt a flush of embarrassment when the Jedi approached undetected. She turned to regard the blond man coolly. Luke pulled up a chair and said, "I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

Leia flushed slightly, but smiled warmly at her brother's appearance. "Not at all. I'm glad that you could join us."

Talon Karrde appeared to be the only one unflustered by Luke's sudden arrival. He had seen the man catch sight of them the moment he entered the restaurant, and had been prepared to stop them from saying anything that would betray the secret in front of the Jedi. Fortunately, Mara and Leia had not said anything to give their intention away.

"This is a pleasant surprise. I didn't know you were on Coruscant." Luke said solicitously.

As usual Luke was dressed in Jedi blacks – the sedate uniform that the Jedi Master had adopted as armor, but he could hide the vivid blue of his eyes or the fact that his hair shone golden in the light. His presence warmed her, and she felt uneasy.

Something within Mara rebelled. "If I had known you were on this planet, I certainly wouldn't be here," she bit out.

Leia looked surprised at this exchange.

Luke's expression darkened at Mara's words. He hadn't said anything controversial and already she was jumping down his throat. He'd thought that they were getting on better lately.

Talon looked confused and was about to protest when Luke interrupted, "I'm sorry that my presence does not meet with your approval, Jade. I've never tried to do anything to offend you."

Leia could see the pulse jump in Luke's neck. His hands fisted at his sides. He seemed on the verge of losing his temper.

"That's the ironic thing about it all. You don't have to try at all." Mara retorted.

"Mara?" Talon Karrde asked questioningly. He searched her face, trying to understand the reason for her verbal attack. It made no sense at all. He knew that Skywalker and Jade once had a turbulent history, but they had proven repeatedly that they were friends. What exactly brought this on?

"Luke. We were just discussing. . . "Leia tried to reconcile the two.

Mara lowered her gaze, realizing that she didn't mean the heated words and felt instant contrition. Why had she said those things? She was just trying to formulate some sort of apology when Luke's next words hit her hard. "But then you never do that is. 'Try'. It's so easy just to give up isn't it?"

Mara knew he referred to her abbreviated stay on Yavin. Stang, how she hated whenever he preached to her about the Jedi order and her place in the cosmos. There was nothing that made her angry quicker because deep down she knew he was right.

"Give it a rest, Skywalker!" Mara stood up and barely nodding at Organa- Solo, and not even bothering to acknowledge Karrde, left the room.

Luke gritted his teeth, seething silently.

Talon said "I'm sorry, Luke. There was no call for that."

Luke gathered control about him with an effort and when he responded, Talon felt like he was listening to an automaton. "Don't feel as if you have to apologize for her. She is a grown woman and speaks her mind. I'm still her favorite target even after all these years."

"She didn't mean that, Luke." Talon continued.

"Oh, but you're wrong. She meant every word of it." Luke stood up abruptly and said, "If you'll excuse me." And left in the opposite direction.

Leia and Talon's gazes met across the table. A question hanging heavy in the air. What the hell had just happened here? They both knew that Mara was completely aware that Luke Skywalker was on the planet. Weren't they here to celebrate his birthday?

"If Mara felt so strongly against my brother, why did she agree to come to the party?" Leia asked Talon. "I thought that they had put the past behind them – I thought that they were friends."

Talon shook his head thoughtfully, "She was the one that wanted to get the perfect gift for him. We talked about it at length on the journey here. She wanted to get something more personal. Something that she was certain Luke would like."

"And when he showed up she told him she wouldn't have come to Coruscant if she knew he would be here too." Leia said thoughtfully. "Do you think she was just trying to maintain the surprise?"

Talon shook his head in denial. "I don't think so. No. Something else is going on here. Something that has been brewing since those two met." After a long silence, Talon met Leia's eye and confided, "Now I haven't been sampling spice and this may sound strange but I think that my second in command and your brother may be in love with each other."

"What?!" Leia exclaimed. "Luke and Mara!" She laughed at the absurdity of it. "Every time they get near each other, they just about kill each other." She protested.

"I know Mara's had a blaster on Luke on more than one occasion." Talon agreed in amusement.

"Then it must be love." Leia declared sharing the joke. Then she thought about it some more. "Actually, I pretty much felt the same way about Han before I realized that I was just fighting my feelings for him. You should have seen the two of us. We were always fighting."

"You know what they say." Talon agreed, "Love and hate closely relate."

"Yeah. But Luke and Mara?"

"They really aren't all that different." Talon suggested.

"They are both stubborn, Force strong, willful, obstinate, hard headed." Leia said, despite her words the affection was evident in her tone.

"Obtuse, impulsive, creative, smart, and have quite a temper." Talon agreed.

"Luke doesn't have a temper..."

"What did we witness just a few minutes ago?"

"Luke losing his temper," Leia's voice was rueful. "He usually has such control . . ."

Talon sighed. "That's part of what makes Mara so angry. She can't win against him – all that Jedi control that she thinks she should have. But when ever they come near each other sparks fly – I suspect the tension is sexual and neither of them wants to give in."

"It's a war." Leia laughed. "They're perfect for each other."

"Yeah. But I don't think they'll ever realize it. It's been . . . what? Six years? Seven?"

"Try nine." Leia said, her tone dropping as she realized the tragedy of it all. Her brother was probably in love with Mara Jade. She doubted there were two less likely people to come together and find peace.

"Pretty hopeless." Talon agreed.

They both sighed.

Leia ordered a cup of strong house caf.

Talon sipped his water in silence.

The lunch crowd began to disperse.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Leia asked Talon.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Talon protested.

"The whole reason I wanted to have this party for Luke was to try to give my brother at least one of the things he never had when he was growing up. Did you know he never had a birthday party before? I'm just sorry it took me this long to find out. We've always exchanged gifts, of course. But we couldn't always get together on our birthday. I'm the only family he's got. I refuse to just sit idly by while my brother gets older and lonelier. He deserves his own happiness. If that means being with Mara Jade, then I'm going to see to it that it happens."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"What else do you suggest I do? Mara is as bad as Luke is. She'll become more bitter as she gets older alone. Occasionally when she reacts you can see a different person trying to emerge."

"What do you have in mind?" Talon questioned seriously. He cared for Mara Jade and had thought that over the years she would begin to form attachments. Instead, she had grown progressively more remote. She confided in him more, and her respect for him grew, he knew. But as much as he hated to admit it, everyone needed more than friendship with your boss and that was all that there was between them.

"Well." Leia drawled, sounding a bit like her husband. "I figure they tend to lash out at each other because they both are afraid of admitting the effect they have on each other. They both fear being vulnerable. Neither of them wants to take the next step."

"Go on." Talon encouraged.

And then Leia outlined her plan. When she was done Talon was grinning ear to ear.

"You think it will work?"

"I'm a gambling man. I'm willing to give it a shot."

Leia's answering smile was beatific.

Talon stood just out of sight of his office. He knew that Mara was just inside, using the master terminal. He smiled conspiratorially to Leia on the vidscreen and said just loudly enough so the Mara could overhear, "Hello Leia. I have to say that I'm surprised to hear from you so quickly."

"Is Mara Jade there?" Leia asked cautiously.

"No. She's in her quarters." Talon said, trying to keep the amusement at bay. There was no guarantee that Mara would not sense his deception if they did not play it as straight as possible.

"Good." Leia sighed, her voice rising to a more conversational tone. "I called because I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Alright." Talon answered in what he hoped was a cautious tone of voice.

"I know that Mara despises my brother, but do you think that you could ask her to attend the party anyway? I know it would mean so much to Luke. He thought that Mara and he were friends. I'd like him to keep thinking that if it was at all possible."

"I don't know Leia. You saw the way they were at lunch. She certainly seemed to have strong negative feelings towards him."

"I know. It's so sad really."

"What's sad?" Talon tried to act like the concerned friend.

"Luke's so much in love with Mara Jade. He can hardly speak a coherent word whenever she's around. He's beginning to suspect that she just tolerates him, maybe even dislikes him, and it just breaks his heart whenever they're in the same room. Lunch, yesterday didn't help at all. I've never seen him so down, not since it all broke off with Callista. I think he feels more for Mara than he ever did for Callista."

"Luke's in love with Mara?" Talon tried to sound incredulous.

Leia smiled impishly, but let her words drag sadly. "Yes, I think he is."

Talon was grateful that Mara couldn't see the view screen, but by the cessation of sound in the other room, he had little doubt that she was listening. Raptly.

"Couldn't you tell?" Leia asked. "He can't keep his eyes off of her whenever they are near. He always talks about her even when it has been months since he's heard her voice. He keeps a picture of her on next to his bed."

Talon coughed, trying to keep his laughter from exploding from his mouth. Leia was gilding the lily. Her picture indeed. He wouldn't be surprised if it were true. With lightsaber burns on it. "Oh."

"I'll see what I can do. I don't know if it will just make matters worse. You know what a malicious sense of humor she has. I wouldn't want to cause Luke any more pain."

"Even if she continues to hate him, I think Luke will always love her. Will you try? Please?"

Talon sighed heavily. "I thought I noticed something between them. It's too bad really – they would have made a good pair. I'll make sure she's there. I promise."

"Thanks Talon. I owe you one."

They shared a conspiratorial smile and said their good byes. He waited just long enough for her to make a hasty exit out the back way before entering his office. Sure enough, Mara was gone. The master terminal was still up and a document was half written, blazing on the screen. Talon smiled.

Phase One complete.


	2. 2

Much Ado  
By Rhea Jediknight  
  
Disclaimer : Blah Blah Blah. I make no claim on the Star Wars copyright.  
I have not nor will I ever make any money from the sale of this story.  
This is written with the intent to support the fan base and not in an effort to make money. This work is based on characters and situations that  
are owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd and Timothy Zahn.  
  
Part Two  
  
Mara collapsed on to her bunk after securing her door. She didn't want to be disturbed as she sorted out what she had learned. Luke Skywalker was in love with her? The thought both astonished and surprisingly buoyed her spirit. Impossible. Leia had to be wrong.  
  
But she was his twin. And if anyone should know the cryptic heart of the Jedi Master, it should be her. Was it possible? How did she feel about this revelation? She just couldn't believe it. Mara thought of all the times he had come to her aid. He had always been there when she really needed him. Had it all been because Luke loved her?  
  
Mara recalled the numerous occasions when he had tried to offered a gesture of reconciliation and she had rejected it. She thought of the rare quiet moments they had spent together in companionable silence, and of all the occasions when he placed his very life in danger to save her own. How had she failed to see it?  
  
She felt her heart break for him when she thought of all the hurtful words she had flung at him over the years. Why had she always made him the focus of her attacks? Did she suspect that he would always return for more no matter how hard she tried to push him away? Was she testing him? She definitely had to get him a nice birthday present. Maybe she better buy a new dress, too. How was she going to act around him now that she knew? Her heart fluttered in nervous anticipation. Mara didn't want to let Luke know of what she had overheard. How long had he felt that way about her?  
  
All the dormant regard that she held for the Jedi Master came to the forefront of her mind. He was incredibly attractive. There was no denying the way her heart raced whenever he was near. She'd thought it was irritation but perhaps she'd been wrong. She loved the way he could work out any problem. He was optimistic to a fault, and she secretly admired him for it.  
  
Luke Skywalker loved her!  
  
Knowing that he loved her gave her the courage to examine her own feelings honestly. She knew that she liked the Jedi, and was often times puzzled by the strong emotions that he evoked in her. Mara tried for once to be completely honest with herself no longer allowing herself to deny her affection for the Jedi.  
  
Why did Luke always make Mara's blood boil? Why did she always put him at arm's length? Was it because he was a Force user? Corran Horn was him a close friend, and his Force abilities only enhanced their friendship. Was it because she had once had a death mark against Luke? But that was the past, and even Luke had things in his past that he wasn't proud of -- his parentage for one. No. None of these reasons were valid. It was because she cared for him and her pride hadn't wanted Luke to find out. The last thing she would want to become is the source of someone's laughter or pity.  
  
How was she to know that he cared so deeply for her? A huge smile spread across Mara's face, and for once she didn't try to quell it. Luke Skywalker was in love with her. Even with her terrible temper and questionable past, he loved her. Mara's arms wrapped around her waist, and she was hugging herself unconsciously.  
  
He loved her! She kept saying this over and over to herself growing more elated with the repetition.  
  
And she returned his love.  
  
Mara Jade loved Luke Skywalker.  
  
How had this happened without her even knowing it? She had briefly suspected long ago, but had openly rebelled against the concept. But knowing that he returned her feelings, that by her very rejection of him, she caused him pain was enough for her to reconsider her life.  
  
Did she want a life with the Jedi Master? Could they live and work together? Yes! Once the door had been opened it would never truly be shut again. She could no longer be satisfied with her lonely existence. Enough time had passed. She would go gradually, give Luke time to realize that she didn't truly dislike him as she had always led him to believe.  
  
Luke Skywalker loved her! Mara wrapped the knowledge around herself and smiled widely.  
  
The next day Mara decided to arrange to "accidentally" run into Luke. Not knowing his schedule, she called to ask Leia if she knew of his whereabouts. The blank vidscreen seemed to mock her for a good five minutes before she gave the command to make the connection.  
  
Leia answered immediately and smiled warmly. She didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Mara.  
  
"Hello, Mara. What can I do for you today?"  
  
Mara smiled, and only someone that really knew her would recognize that it was not genuine. "Do you know where Skywalker is today?"  
  
Leia acted as if Mara asked daily about her brother's agenda, but Mara could sense her amusement.  
  
"Luke said he would be at the central library all day today."  
  
Feeling that an explanation was needed, Mara said, "I just wanted to make amends for the other day. I'm not certain why I said the things I did, and I wanted to ask him something about a lightsaber fighting move he told me about. I've scheduled time in the gym later on and thought he might like to have some sparring practice."  
  
Leia regarded the red haired woman thoughtfully and then said "I try to keep up with him in lightsaber techniques, but he's so far advanced. No one can give him a run for his credits like you can, Mara. We wouldn't want him to get sloppy, because you know what that would mean."  
  
"Another bacta bath?" Mara smiled conspiratorially.  
  
Leia nodded with a friendly smile. She was pleased at their easy banter and already felt the change in the woman. Mara would be very good for Luke. "I think that would mean a lot to my brother."  
  
Sensing the direction of her thoughts, Mara's face reddened slightly.  
  
Leia was almost unsuccessful at suppressing a smile. "Is anything wrong?" Leia asked innocently.  
  
Mara shook her head vehemently, mumbled a quick thanks, and signed off.  
  
Leia allowed her smile free reign and tried to contact Karrde. After she was informed that he was dining at a tap café a short distance from her house she eagerly set forth to share this latest development with her co- conspirator. It was time to arrange Phase Two.  
  
Han Solo desperately wanted to head home. He enjoyed the opportunity to go flying with Chewbacca just like the old days, but he missed his family. He had gotten waylaid by some old friends to go with them to a local tap café and had agreed only because it was on his way home anyway.  
  
Chewbacca made a snuffling noise that caused him to glance up. Leia entered the establishment.  
  
Han caught the unexpected sight of his wife hurrying into the restaurant, a large grin stretched across his face. When she hurried unseeingly past him his grin faltered. He sat up straight in his chair, intending to call her name when she grabbed a man in a fierce hug. When she pulled back, a huge, happy smile made her face glow.  
  
Han froze, wondering if he had been mistaken. The man returned her hug, making his stomach clench. It was Talon Karrde. He sat back watching them. Their faces almost pressed together they were so close.  
  
Han stood up and stalked to their booth intent on confronting them. Leia gave a guilty start of surprise when she saw her husband. "Han! I thought you were still on Kashyyyk?"  
  
"I returned early." He said softly. Leia was too flustered to notice the ominous note in his voice. She did not want to tell Han about Talon and her machinations with Mara and Luke. She was certain he would feel obligated to tell Luke the truth, and that would ruin everything. He wouldn't like them setting up Mara and Luke the way they were planning.  
  
Talon Karrde stood up and said "Leia I must get going. I'll see you later?"  
  
She nodded and smiled, unable to keep the pleasure at their success from shining on her face. She missed Han's darkened expression.  
  
"Don't let me intrude." Han said sarcastically.  
  
"Nothing's wrong." Leia moved forward to embrace her husband but something in his face made her hesitate. Leia began to register that something was wrong. "Is anything the matter, Han? Did you enjoy the trip with Chewie?"  
  
"It was just dandy." He turned on his heel, walked backed to the booth. He threw down some credits and said to the Wookiee, "We're leaving. Now."  
  
Chewbacca followed the man silently. His eyes traveled from Han's stiff back to Leia's confused face. He moaned softly. Humans!  
  
Mara used the Force to cloak her presence, not wanting the Jedi to sense her before she was ready. She was beginning to feel nervous about facing Luke; it was sheer stubbornness that made her proceed. She would not allow herself to be cowed by anyone.  
  
Mara saw him almost instantly. His face was drawn in concentration, his eyebrows lowered as he read from an illuminated screen in front of him, sitting at a small table along the Eastern wall of the library.  
  
The place was relatively empty. A human librarian's head was bent, engrossed in some data files at a far kiosk. No one paid Mara any attention as she made her way quickly towards Luke, not giving herself an opportunity to retreat.  
  
Luke glanced up, catching sight of her and smiled broadly. Mara could almost hear his thoughts as she saw him recall their last encounter as the smiled slipped off his face. She felt a growing hollowness as his face grew colder until it became a controlled mask. Luke's eyes watched her intently, and Mara gave him a tentative, almost shy, smile.  
  
"Hi." She said as she sat down across from him at the metal table.  
  
At her tentative expression, Luke's face softened, his mouth not as pinched, but his smile did not reappear. "Hello."  
  
"Doing some research?" She inquired politely.  
  
He nodded cautiously. Mara wondered if he thought that she had come here to continue their argument. Well, he was wrong this time but he wasn't making this any easier, Mara thought with a mental snort. Better to just jump in a get it over with quickly.  
  
Mara lowered her gaze and fidgeted nervously. "Look Skywalker. You're maybe wondering why I'm here? I wanted to apologize for the other day. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I'm not even certain why I lashed out at you like that. It was unwarranted."  
  
When Luke remained silent, regarding her thoughtfully, Mara opened her mouth to gabble something else, but she felt uneasy. This wasn't a situation she was used to, apologizing to the man you had just discovered you were in love with. She almost jumped when Luke reached forward and took her hand. His skin was comfortably warm in her chilled palm. Her heart thundered in her chest at the contact, but before she could give it much thought his hand was gone.  
  
Mara's gaze flew to meet Luke's. He smiled tentatively at her and Mara could feel her answering smile spread broadly across her face. Force! He was gorgeous. His blue eyes were so bright. His hair was slightly mussed as if he had combed it a few too many times with his fingers. She felt her heart go out to him, and she marveled at the effect he had on her. No one had ever been able to get to her the way this man did.  
  
"Thanks. I wasn't exactly the picture of politeness myself. You can get me angrier than an inebriated yuzzum."  
  
Mara chuckled and said, "Gods preserve us!"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, regarding each other surreptitiously.  
  
"How did you know that I was at the library?" Luke finally broke the silence.  
  
Mara shrugged, "I asked Leia. I was wondering if you'd like to do some saber practice with me while we're both on Coruscant. I could do with the workout and I don't want my skills to get rusty."  
  
A huge grin spread across his face, and from the look of it, Mara could almost imagine that she had told him right here that she was in love with him. When Luke cast aside the Jedi Master role, his emotions were so plain to see. Force! It warmed Mara tremendously to know that he valued spending time with her. It was easy to see in the warmth on his face how much she must mean to the Jedi. She felt some sympathy for all the times that she had hurt him. Somehow, it didn't seem to matter if she lashed out at him, if she believed that he was relatively unaffected by her verbal barbs.  
  
She smiled broadly back, allowing some of the pleasure she felt with his company to leak past her shields.  
  
"Tomorrow morning then? At the Coruscant gym?"  
  
"At eight?"  
  
"Don't be late. I hate to be kept waiting." Mara said flippantly. She felt suddenly flustered by all this goodwill flowing between them.  
  
She turned around ready to leave, but just before she disappeared Luke's voice stopped her. "Mara. Thanks. I really appreciate it."  
  
Mara nodded, smiled, blushed slightly, and almost ran away.  
  
Luke had found the ancient Jedi texts fascinating, but something pulled him out of the lore, almost seeming to call to him. It was odd really because his Jedi senses didn't detect any reason for the interruption. But when his eyes went to the entrance, he was not at all surprised to see Mara Jade headed toward him.  
  
Joy fanned through his soul, showing on his face. Luke smiled warmly without volition then he recalled the things she had said. How Mara must despise him. He grew cold inside at the thought, trying to isolate the pain and hoped that one day he would become immune to it.  
  
Why had she come? And why was she shielding from him? Did she find even the thought of sharing her presence thought the Force abhorrent to her? It took all of his Jedi abilities to keep the hurt from showing on his face. Hadn't she said enough earlier? Did she think of some more reasons to hate him and seek him out to further vent her rage?  
  
"Hi." Her voice was surprisingly soft and there was a shyness that seemed at odds with her personality. For the first time, Luke began to suspect that she had not come to perpetuate the fight, but to end it. A ray of hope shone inside the dark places of his heart.  
  
When she rushed through the words offering an unexpected apology, Luke was deeply touched. He knew how difficult it was for Mara to admit she was wrong. To go out of her way to do so to him was virtually unheard of. He tried to peer into her eyes, attempting to sense her emotions, but her face was downcast. Mara's gaze was fastened onto her hands. She was nervous. Luke began to reassess her motives. She wasn't shielding herself from him because she hated him. Perhaps she was shielding herself so that he wouldn't sense her embarrassment or even regret over their recent encounter.  
  
Luke's heart went out to her. He knew how difficult it was for her to accept friendship. It didn't take him very long to learn that it was not due to a coldness within her, but of a long learned self protective instinct. He reached forward to grasp her hand and felt Mara's shields falter. For one glorious, instant Luke was bathed in Mara's emotions. Her green eyes widened in surprise as they met his gaze. He felt her remorse for their fight, as well as her respect and affection for him. Luke even felt something, a faint residue akin to attraction, before her shields were once again in place.  
  
The Jedi withdrew his hand, feeling that he had gotten a glimpse of something she did not wish to share. Before he even knew that she intended, Mara asked him if he'd like to get together for sparring practice. There was something about the way she asked that he felt as if she had just asked him out on a date. He couldn't suppress the grin that had spread uncontrollably across his face. He must have looked like an idiot.  
  
No. She just waned to spend some time with a friend. She might feel bad about her angry words, but he couldn't help but wonder if she actually regarded him with something other than contempt. Perhaps, when he saw her tomorrow he could do something about the empty, hollow despair he had sensed within her. What ate at Mara Jade?  
  
And then Mara had fairly flown out of there as if he were holding a thermal detonator in his hand.  
  
No matter how much Luke tried to return his concentration to his reading, his mind refused to forget about Mara's behavior. What was it about him that always made Mara become extremely angry? If she didn't hate him, why did she always seek to fight with him, to put him at bay? Did she view him as some sort of threat?  
  
He would have to meditate on it. Perhaps the Force would give him the answers that his mind failed to unveil.  
  
Luke shut down the reader hours earlier than he had planned. Jedi training or not, he could no longer remain focused on the texts. He made his way to the exit and neatly avoided being run over by Han Solo.  
  
"Han! What are you doing here?"  
  
First Mara and now his brother in law. What was it about this place?  
  
Han's face was dark and it didn't take a Jedi to sense the man's distress.  
  
"What's the matter? Is something wrong with the kids? Leia?" Luke asked anxiously.  
  
"Wrong! You ask me if anything is wrong?" Han laughed, and there was no doubt that there was a faintly hysterical edge to his voice. "That's what I came here to ask you."  
  
Realizing that Han needed to calm down before he could get a coherent answer, Luke ushered him to a small booth behind the glowing stacks. "Tell me what has happened." He urged calmly.  
  
Han took a deep shaky breath, dragged his fingers unsteadily through his hair, and said, "I think Leia's having an affair."  
  
Luke sighed in relief. There was no way that his sister would ever cheat on Han. She was devoted to her husband and deeply in love with him. Nothing had happened. The galaxy wasn't about to implode, and his family and friends were still safe. "An affair? Why do you think that?"  
  
"I saw her with Talon Karrde."  
  
"You saw her?" Doubt began to assail him. "I don't believe it. Why don't you tell me exactly what you saw?"  
  
"I had just finished securing the Falcon at the docking bay when I ran into some old friends. They convinced me to go with them to a local tap café. I agreed because it was on our way home, and I didn't think Leia would be home just yet anyway. We were there no more than a few minutes when I saw Leia rushing in to meet Talon Karrde. She didn't see me at first, which is a good thing too, since I saw her hug and kiss him."  
  
"She kissed him!"  
  
"Well she was certainly close enough to. They were all buddy buddy."  
  
"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation, Han."  
  
"You didn't see the smile she gave him." He moaned. "I can't believe that she would do this to me. Why did I ever agree to leave on that trip with Chewy? Do you think I've been gone to long? Has she been acting lonely lately? And how could Talon Karrde betray me like that? I thought he had more honor than that."  
  
"I know that Leia loves you, Han. And the Wild Karrde has only been on Coruscant for a few days."  
  
"How do you know that?" Han asked pointedly.  
  
Luke blushed and lowered his gaze. "Because I make a point of tracking Mara's location."  
  
"Hmmmm." Han said.  
  
Luke looked up and said defensively, "Hey. She tried to kill me once. I figure it's always a good idea to keep track of her."  
  
"Yeah. Sure kid. That's all it is." Han smiled sadly and then asked. "Would you watch them for me? See if you can figure out what's going on?"  
  
Luke had no trouble keeping up with Han's switch in subject. Luke was just as curious to learn what was going on between Talon and his sister, and he was less likely to become inflamed with anger and inflict some bloodshed. Not that he thought Han would do anything to harm his sister, but he wasn't as certain he could say the same for Talon Karrde. He nodded his head in agreement. He would find the underlying cause of this. But Leia and affair, no...never. She would not betray Han like that, it wasn't in her nature. There was something else going on here.  
  
Luke's COM beeped. He looked at the display.  
  
"It's Leia."  
  
Han nodded "Go ahead."  
  
Leia's voice sounded frantic. "Luke! I've been trying to find Han everywhere. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Han shook his head. There was no mistaking that he didn't want to be found.  
  
"Uhh....No. Is he missing?" Luke winced at the awkwardness of his question and hoped that his sister did not pick up on his evasiveness.  
  
"I think he's mad at me for something. Before I had the chance to talk to him about it, he took off."  
  
"I thought he was still with Chewie?"  
  
"He returned some time today. I saw him at that tap café that's right up the street from our apartment. Chewbacca's with me now. He has no idea where Han disappeared to. If you see him, will you tell him to come home?"  
  
Luke gave Han a pleading look and Han shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell him." He closed the connection.  
  
Han sighed heavily.  
  
"You have to talk to her, Han. This isn't good for her or for you. Why don't you just ask her why she was there with Talon?"  
  
"You think she'll just admit that she's having an affair? If I do that, she'll know that I suspect something and I'll never learn the truth."  
  
"Don't you think that she'll realize something's wrong when you keep avoiding her?"  
  
"I guess you're right. I shouldn't have just run off on her like that. I'll go back, but I need to know Luke."  
  
"I'll make it my top priority. I promise." Luke vowed. "But don't you think that Leia will feel just as betrayed as you do now when she finds out what you suspect her of? I think you're being stupid, Han."  
  
Han rubbed his hand tiredly across his eyes. "Maybe but you didn't see them together. Luke, I'd better go. I need some time to think."  
  
"Don't think too long."  
  
Han nodded and left.  
  
Luke watched his retreating back. Things were certainly never dull.  
  
Han returned home shortly after Leia's call to Luke. He gave her a quick, perfunctory kiss. His demeanor was more reserved than usual. He then claimed that he was tired and that he had dashed off to pay for the docking fees on the Falcon.  
  
Leia thought he must have been exhausted to forget such a thing. Didn't he remember that they had an account with the docking bay? He was acting odd, and she urged him to take some time and get some rest. She had so much to do. She used the comunit to order a gift to be delivered for Luke's birthday. She failed to see Han just out of sight, listening to this exchange. She then called Talon to arrange a meeting.  
  
Han's expression grew darker as he heard her talking to Talon. It took every ounce of his control to not let Leia know that he overheard. She never saw the storm brewing in his eyes as she left in a hurry to see the businessman.  
  
Han turned on his heel and stalked away just as Leia closed the front door behind her.  
  
Luke didn't have to wait long for Leia to leave her house. There was little doubt that she was oblivious to his presence, and he followed her easily. His sister took an air taxi. He hardly had to use any effort to cloak his Force signature. He hailed an air taxi and instructed the driver to follow Leia's vehicle.  
  
Leia got a good ten minutes ahead of him but he could see her destination. A little dive cantina called the "Last chance." He wondered if the name had any symbolism.  
  
Leia made her way quickly into the cantina and sat down across from Talon Karrde. She smiled warmly, feeling a kinship with him that she had never felt before. They were partners in crime now. Karrde was already sipping some steaming brew that smelled awful. Leia tried hard not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking, Talon gestured to the drink. "A bad habit I acquired while I was on one of the outer rim planets. I took the liberty of ordering you a cup of caf."  
  
"Sounds wonderful." She was so eager to get to the next part of their plan that she started talking about it right away. "I don't have much time, because I think Han is beginning to suspect that something is up. I still haven't figured out how we can arrange for my brother to overhear us without arousing his suspicions."  
  
"I think we just found the answer to our problem," Talon said dryly.  
  
"What?" Leia asked.  
  
"Don't look directly up, but Luke just walked into the cantina."  
  
Leia was astonished to find Luke in the out of the way cantina. "What is he doing here? Do you think he's following us?"  
  
Talon shrugged and answered under his breath. "You tell me. He's your brother."  
  
"It could be a coincidence, but something tells me that he's here to find out what we're up to." They watched him covertly, noting the uncustomary stealth to his motions. Leia refrained from reaching out with the Force, knowing that it would only alert him to knowledge of his presence.  
  
"I don't think he realizes that we saw him. This could actually make things rather convenient," Talon said.  
  
Leia nodded wondering why her brother would be following her. Had he discovered that she was arranging a party for him? Perhaps she had let something slip, or he had sensed her deception and wanted to find out what was going on. She decided to let him learn about the secret birthday party, so that he would be more likely to believe them when he learned of Mara's undying affection for the stubborn Jedi.  
  
Luke slid into a booth beside them. He was out of sight, but well within earshot.  
  
She whispered under her breath to Talon. "I think he suspects the party I'm planning. I'm not going to keep it a secret here."  
  
Talon nodded slowly with growing understanding.  
  
"Are you certain you can't get Mara to attend the surprise party?" Leia asked at just a little louder than normal level. Her choice of words made Talon realize she was trying to make it sound like they were already in the middle of a conversation.  
  
Talon's eyebrows rose quizzically, but he attempted to answer naturally. "I don't think I should push Mara to do anything she doesn't want to. Not even for your brother."  
  
"Maybe you're right. They did have an awful fight the other day."  
  
"Yes. But that happens a lot when passions are high. But I have to say that it is sometimes hard to believe that Mara's in love with him." Talon agreed. They heard something clatter in the other booth, and Leia covered her mouth with the back of her hand. She was grateful for the fact that he was cloaking himself, knowing from the last time he tried to train her about Force shielding that he was almost blind when he cloaked himself this tightly. Hopefully, he would not be able to sense her amusement.  
  
"Mara Jade! In love with Luke! Are you sure?" Leia said with fake astonishment.  
  
Talon made frantic hand gestures to tone down Leia's voice. She smiled at him and stuck out her tongue in an extremely uncharacteristically childish gesture.  
  
"Come on Leia. Couldn't you tell? Although now that you mention it, her anger is a good smokescreen. It has managed to convince most of the galaxy that she truly has little time for your brother. I think even Luke himself doesn't even have a clue." Talon shrugged, a huge grin gracing his refined features.  
  
"How did you find out?" Leia asked Talon.  
  
"She told me. It was years ago. We had drunk too much Corellian ale and she just started talking. She never mentioned it again, and I'm not even certain that she remembers confessing to me. Her mouth is usually locked up tighter than a Kuati Telbun's chastity belt. But ever since then I've seen the signs. Haven't you ever wondered why she gets all prickly whenever Luke is around? It's because she's afraid that he'll guess. The last thing she would want is his pity. No, if she admitted her love and Luke rejected her, it would give him too much power. I don't think she could live with that. I think she'd rather live her life alone than ever take a chance."  
  
"That's so. . .tragic," Leia said. She didn't have to fake the sorrow in her voice. "Well, either Luke will come around and notice that he has a beautiful woman right under his nose that loves him, or Mara will eventually find someone else to love. Love can't remain unrequited forever." Leia said philosophically. "Do you think we should say something?"  
  
"No!" Talon said sharply. "I would never betray Mara's confidence like that. Besides, it would be unethical to interfere, don't you think?"  
  
Leia shot daggers at Talon, but said, "You're right. So let's finish planning Luke's surprise party and be on our way. This cantina makes the worst caf."  
  
Phase Two complete. 


	3. 3

Much Ado  
By Rhea Jediknight  
  
Disclaimer : Blah Blah Blah. I make no claim on the Star Wars copyright.  
I have not nor will I ever make any money from the sale of this story.  
This is written with the intent to support the fan base and not in an effort to make money. This work is based on characters and situations that  
are owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd and Timothy Zahn.  
  
Part Three  
  
Luke sat in the booth unmoving for a very long time. He never even thought to hide when Leia and Talon left the cantina. Mara Jade loved him? How was this possible and when did it happen? Hadn't she always despised him? It had just gone from the overt to the subtle.  
  
Could it be possible? It had a ring of truth to it. He could feel the rightness of it, and the Force gave him the affirmation that he sought. Mara Jade loved him.  
  
He would be a fool not to be flattered to have the love of a very beautiful, and remarkable woman. But did he return her love?  
  
It had been so long since he had ever even considered the possibility of romantic love in his life. Luke had grown to think that any feelings that he possessed for Mara must be more in the order of platonic love, on par with the emotions he associated with those he had for his sister. But he knew that what he felt for Mara was not anywhere similar to what he felt for Leia.  
  
He worried about both of them, but he obsessed about Mara. He thought about them, but he dwelled on the beautiful red head. Leia sometimes amused him with her interfering ways, but Mara could enrage him with the most casual remark. She inflamed him, making it impossible for him to maintain his Jedi poise. And Leia never made it difficult for him to sleep at night.  
  
Luke never really let himself fully ponder why Mara had such an effect on him before. And he certainly never really analyzed why she reacted so strongly to him even after their initial conflict had been put to rest. On the surface, he had believed that she just didn't like him that much. But if that were the case, why did her face flush whenever he entered a room? Why did she seek him out to apologize for their fight early today? Because, unbelievably, miraculously, Mara Jade was in love with him. Him! Luke Skywalker.  
  
His eyes twinkled and his teeth shone white in the dim lighting in a bright smile. So much time had been wasted. Elation spread through him and it was like a thick layer of dust was wiped free of his heart and he could read the truth written there. Luke was in love with Mara and the thought of Mara being with another man, filled him with an emotion alien to him- jealousy.  
  
He thought of the moment in the library when Mara's shields had slipped. There had definitely been something there. Something he had not fully acknowledged until now. He had worked long and hard to purge the sexual attraction that had been a natural part of his response to her since the very beginning. Now Luke wondered if he had managed to push her away, making any relationship between them impossible.  
  
Leia's words haunted him. "Mara will eventually find someone else to love. Love can't remain unrequited forever."  
  
Did she still love him? Had she moved on already? Luke was suddenly filled with a sense of urgency.  
  
He loved her. Why had it taken him so long to see this truth? Why had he not sensed that their adversarial relationship was borne not of hate but of love? Why had he been so concerned about maintaining a barrier for defense? Why had he never noticed before and why had he failed to acknowledge his feelings for Mara until now? It was easy to understand why Luke had found it so difficult to stomach her "hatred" for him, and why his temper was always so short around her that even his Jedi control was not enough.  
  
He needed to earn her trust, show her that he cared before he declared his love for her. She might feel something for him in return but she wasn't prepared for a sudden move. He would have to win her over with actions fist.  
  
Then he could tell her of his love. If Mara could never admit her feelings, he would have to be the one to do so. But how and when? It was a difficult dilemma but he knew one thing for certain. Leia was not having an affair with Talon Karrde.  
  
Did Leia say something about a surprise party for him?  
  
Han knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't just sit around and do nothing while Luke spied on Talon and Leia.  
  
Chewbacca regarded his friend in confusion. Even after all these years of close association with Han these humans still managed to confuse him. Wookiees were an affectionate lot and he found it odd that Han would be upset about Leia's hug with Talon. Did not Leia hug him regularly as well? Han's jealously seemed out of line with the facts, but nothing he would say seemed to comfort Han.  
  
No. There was nothing that he could say that would stop Han from his current course of action. But he could follow, and try to make certain that Han didn't get himself killed.  
  
Chewie shrugged morosely. It's not as if they hadn't spent their time behind bars before.  
  
Luke's hand hovered over the black outfit before opting for a pair of white coveralls. They weren't exactly stylish, but at least Mara couldn't say anything withering about him wearing black. Did she really dislike black?  
  
He was actually very nervous about this meeting with Mara. It wasn't as if anything had changed between them, he counseled himself. Luke had just become aware of two facts. Mara loved him and he loved her. Force! Just saying that to himself made his heart race. He was a wreck. He paused to go through some Jedi relaxation techniques slowly regaining his calm.  
  
He glanced at the chrono, instantly losing the serenity he had worked so hard to acquire. "Sith!" He was going to be late.  
  
It had taken Mara two hours to get ready when it customarily took her ten minutes. And Luke Skywalker still wasn't there. The hilt of her lightsaber seemed to grow hot in her hands as she waited, and as more and more time progressed the more convinced she became that Skywalker had stood her up.  
  
"Damn the man!"  
  
She felt as if her heart was breaking and she despised the Jedi for being the cause of her pain. Why had she ever believed that they could be a couple? He didn't love her. He never had. Why had she been such a fool to fall in love with the man! She had been such a simpering idiot at the library. Mara should have called him a hundred vile names for Jedi. She knew them all too. This thought broke her out of her mental rant with a faint flicker of humor.  
  
Should she leave or strike him down if he ever dared to arrive? Should she call him? Had he merely overslept?  
  
Maybe she should show up at his bed lightsaber drawn. The idea had merit. She wasn't certain what appealed to her more facing the Jedi while he was vulnerable or seeing the garb he chose to sleep in. Mara had an idea that as a man from a desert planet he probably wore very little. Her heart raced imagining it. Luke would have started the night with a thin sheet pulled up to his torso that by the morning would hang precariously on his hips. It would take very little for her to nudge the cloth with the Force so that it would topple to the ground. Then she would see . . .  
  
Luke entered the gym - his usual calm demeanor gone. Mara's face flushed scarlet praying to whatever gods would listen that the Jedi could not see the mental image that was still lingering in her mind.  
  
She turned around furious with herself and not willing to let him see how he affected her so. She was both elated that he had arrived, and angry that she had waited for him. Surely, if he were in love with her, he would have made an effort to be on time. This was the vaunted Jedi Master after all.  
  
Luke was immediately assailed with Mara's frustration. He could sense that she was attempting to reign it in, but it was there just the same. He felt terrible that he had made her wait, and without any word if he were on his way.  
  
"Mara . . ." he began.  
  
Mara turned around, mortified that he had sensed her thoughts. "Don't. Say. Anything." She said each word precisely.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
If it were possible, Mara's flush got even redder. Skywalker hadn't sensed her wayward thoughts, he thought she was upset at his tardiness.  
  
Mara waved his apology away. "Did you decide to make me wait after I told you how I hated to do so? Is this how you treat your friends Skywalker?" Mara could no more prevent the words from coming from her mouth then she could breath in the void of space.  
  
If it wasn't for the hurt implicit in her tone, coupled with the knowledge that she had been harboring an unrequited love for him for years, he would have reacted with customary anger. Armed with the knowledge that his usual response to her attacks was born of his own frustrated longing for something more, he smiled apologetically. "The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you Mara. I can't tell you how very important your friendship is to me."  
  
Mara felt her mouth go dry, and her eyes go moist. Her anger evaporated instantly. He still cared about her. It hadn't been all a dream.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was late. It took me forever to find something other than black in my closet."  
  
Mara laughed at his self deprecating joke, her heart swelling at his words. She was important to him. He even wanted to please her with his choice of clothing.  
  
"That explains it then." Mara said with mock solemnity. She hooked the lightsaber hilt back onto her belt and crossed her arms in front of her. She was afraid that she would do something entirely inappropriate. She gazed at him hungrily, and when her eyes lit onto his mouth, she licked her lips reflexively.  
  
Feeling the weight of her gaze on his face, and witnessing the unconsciously seductive flick of her tongue was almost too much. Luke had the distinct impression that she was imagining kissing him. This thought almost galvanized him into action. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and proclaim his love for her right then and there. He wanted to kiss her, to feel her pressed against him. A wave of sensual heat passed between them that did not go missed by either of them.  
  
Mara's green eyes grew wide, and she caught her breath wondering if Luke was going to kiss her. If he did, she fully intended to return the kiss with all of the pent up ardor she harbored for this man.  
  
Luke's chest felt compressed and it was a struggle to get enough oxygen into his lungs. He coughed, trying to lessen the restrictive feeling in his gut, knowing that it was impossible for him to give in to his impulse. He couldn't stop gazing into her eyes and wasn't certain how the distance between them had become less then a hand span away. He marveled at her beauty, watching the way her eyes were flecked with green fire. Her skin was smooth gleaming in the morning light that streamed in from the long windows that flanked the far wall of the gym.  
  
Then he said the only thing that he could think of. "I thought you hated black."  
  
Mara laughed breathlessly. She had deliberately chosen to wear a black jumpsuit that was sculpted to her body like a second skin. Her choice of color was not a coincidence. She figured if Luke wore it so often, perhaps he had a preference for the color. She glanced down without moving her head and then returned his gaze mesmerized by Luke's brilliant blue eyes. "It seemed appropriate today."  
  
His lips curved into a smile knowing that she was saying she had chosen her outfit for him. "You'd look beautiful in anything, Mara."  
  
Mara's eyes dilated at the compliment and she said, "The only reason I give you such a hard time for wearing black, is you look too damned good in it." Her mouth dropped open. Had she just said that to him?  
  
"I guess I didn't need to be late after all." Luke said softly.  
  
"You'd look good in anything. You don't have to wear clothes to look good." Mara realizing how she had fumbled her words, flushed. "That isn't what I meant to say. I mean I'm sure you'd look good with out clothes." She backed away, putting her hand over her mouth in horror. She groaned. "Not that I've. . ."  
  
"It's okay Mara." Luke laughed softly. "I know what you mean."  
  
Mara was so embarrassed that she couldn't even meet his eyes. "I think maybe I should just go."  
  
"Please don't." He stepped forward and greatly daring took her hand. "I really would like to spend some time with you. Do you want to go get a cup of caf at the commissary?"  
  
Mara raised her eyes and asked, "What about our lightsaber practice?"  
  
"We'll just have to make a point of getting together later. Right now, I really don't want to fight with you."  
  
Mara felt a warmth expand in her chest, and her pleasure at his words showed on her face. "I'd like that."  
  
Han stormed down to the docking bay that housed the Wild Karrde, but Talon was no where to be seen. His crew informed him that Karrde was meeting with some officials and would not be back until the evening. He managed to appear civil to the crew, but was swearing under his breath the length of their retreat from the docking bay.  
  
Not wanting to return home, Han found the nearest cantina and began drinking. The Wookiee watched him mournfully. He convinced Han to eat some food, knowing that it would lessen the impact of the alcohol in his system. Han initiated a fight with an orange skinned alien only managing to get a black eye and have himself thrown out in the process.  
  
Han wandered the streets of Coruscant with a fatalistic determination. The Wookiee complained to his companion, but it made little difference. When they passed the next cantina, Han ducked into a side booth and sat in morose silence as he methodically drank his way to just this side of oblivion. Chewbacca resigned himself to a long wait. 


	4. 4

Much Ado  
  
Thank you to everyone for all of your feedback. This is for all of you!!  
  
Part Four  
  
At first, Luke and Mara didn't know what to say and they sat silently over steaming cups of caf that went quietly ignored. They wavered between staring overlong into each other's eyes and refusing to meet each other's gaze. They could both feel the tension between them, but rather than be disturbed by it, they found it stimulating.  
  
They both opened their mouths to say something and stopped to allow the other to go first.  
  
They laughed, feeling oddly in tune with each other. This seemed to break the ice, and made them realize how unnecessarily awkward they were acting. Nothing had changed after all. No declaration of love had been shared, no kiss exchanged, but there was an awareness between them that had not been there before. They had spent time together in the past, but they both knew that this was different.  
  
Mara wasn't certain if Luke was aware of her awakened feelings for him. For all she knew, he thought this encounter was just one moment he would cherish when they went their separate ways in just a few days.  
  
Luke agonized over the thought that Mara might no longer feel as deeply as she once had. If she had confessed her love for him to Karrde years ago, how did she still feel? Did she get control of her emotions and now only harbor a fond friendship with a distant sense of loss? Was that the real reason for the hollowness he had sensed within her earlier? His eagerness to inform her of his true feelings made him want to place his sabaac hand on the table and reveal all his cards for her to see. But his fear that she had moved on emotionally provided him with a sense of caution.  
  
There was no doubt that she was attracted to him. He had never seen Mara so flustered as she had been at the gym. He smiled warmly at her, thinking of her embarrassed comment about his clothing or lack there of. Was that more revealing to her state of mind than the jumbled bits he could sense leaking past her shields?  
  
They talked of trivial things all the while feeling as if they were communing on a deeper level. It seemed so unreal and at the same time so right. They finished each other's sentences. They laughed at the same moments both seeing the humor in a situation. Luke and Mara wondered how they had gone for so many years without having realized how they were perfect for each other. They were complimentary, two pieces meshing into a stronger, altogether happier whole.  
  
The day slipped on and it was only when a server droid asked permission to clean their table that they noticed it had begun to grow dark outside. They had talked the entire day, never realizing how the time had past.  
  
Luke flushed and Mara chuckled. They got up to leave and still not wanting to go their separate ways Luke suggested, "Walk with me?"  
  
Mara nodded in agreement.  
  
She felt as if she no longer possessed a heart, but something infinitely bigger and warmer than was humanly possible. Overcome by her feelings of love for Luke, she linked her arm through his in a companionable, but uncharacteristically friendly gesture.  
  
Luke smiled warmly down at her, and covered her hand with his as they walked arms linked toward a small square just outside the Commissary. The sun was setting and the air traffic of Coruscant criss-crossed in a beautiful intricate dance in the sky.  
  
"I can't believe we talked all day." Mara said in wonder.  
  
"I can't believe it took us this long." His voice was a caress to her ear. Mara turned her head up to him, feeling his Force sense brush against her own. His eyes were a dark blue and he made no effort to hide the desire he felt for her.  
  
Her heart quickened. Mara clutched his hand convulsively and he tightened his grip on her. Then she gently slipped her hand out of his grip and stepped back to look up at him. He smiled slightly, questioningly.  
  
"I've had a really wonderful time, Skywalker." She said. Feeling her heart go out to the Jedi, she felt suddenly vulnerable. She shivered slightly and gathered her arms around herself in an attempt to get warm. Luke stepped forward, but when she retreated a step he halted.  
  
"I'm lucky to have you as a friend." She knew she was trying to increase the distance between them, to rebuild her shields and deny the intimacy of his gaze. Things had altered so quickly between them and despite how she felt, Mara was a bit overwhelmed by the change.  
  
Luke recognized the self protective gesture and knew that she was retreating not because she didn't love him, but because it didn't make her feel safe. Mara was immensely brave when it came to physical danger, but he doubted she had ever really had to cope with love before. "Is that what we are, Mara? Friends?" She seemed to be a ship adrift in space, slowly giving into to the gravity of a nearby planet.  
  
Luke wanted to acknowledge this thing between them more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He moved forward lightly, and took her hand. It was cold in his palm, but it warmed his heart just the same. She looked up at him, caught in the vortex of his eyes.  
  
She couldn't seem to think coherently when he was touching her, so she pulled her hand free. Mara dropped her gaze, wondering how to answer him. What exactly were they to each other? They were more than friends and less then lovers.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
She sensed his shields tighten, not wanting to feel her rejection. The knowledge that he loved her made her raise her gaze and admit, "I know that I care for you. Very much." She felt a stab of bittersweet longing go straight through the center of her being. Saying the words made it more real. With each passing moment, it would be harder and harder to think of this day as just the simple passing of time with a good friend.  
  
Luke closed his eyes and tipped his chin towards the stars overhead. At first, Mara thought that he was searching for a way to let her down lightly. To tell her politely that he cared for her as a friend, but that anything more was unthinkable. Mara groaned, wondering what had ever possessed her to admit such a thing to the Jedi.  
  
"You don't have to say anything, Skywalker." She continued before he could speak.  
  
He turned his head to look at her. His eyes were blazing and his face was filled with an intensity that was almost awe-inspiring. "Oh no you don't Mara Jade. You're not going to deny what you feel for me."  
  
What she felt for him? What about his feelings? Her pride stung and Mara tried to pull her hands from his grasp without success. "Let go of me." She hissed.  
  
"Listen to me, Mara." She reluctantly ceased her struggling and met his gaze.  
  
He continued, "I refuse to let you retreat from your feelings, just as I refuse to hide what I'm feeling from you. I love you. I think I always have."  
  
The breath left her lungs in a rush and although her heart swelled at the thought, a part of her panicked. Mara pulled her hands free and stumbled back. She regained control of her breathing, and faced him with a poise she didn't quite feel. "Can you say that again?"  
  
Luke stood there stoically and repeated, "I love you Mara Jade."  
  
Although, she was already aware of how he felt about her, hearing him speak of it aloud made it undeniable. She couldn't say the words not yet. The whole idea of love with her former adversary still felt too new.  
  
A bleak look settled on Luke's face as she continued to watch him in silence. Was she going to let fear stop her from acquiring what she always wanted? Mara walked slowly, deliberately towards him. She linked her arms around his neck, watching him closely. She registered the flicker of surprise on Luke's face before touching his lips with her own. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him, heightening the intimacy of the moment. They kissed slowly, tentatively at first, learning the feel of the other's lips, reveling in the closeness of their bodies. Mara's eyes drifted shut so that her world became one of sensation. Her blood felt like the sweetest wine threading through her veins.  
  
They broke apart before the kiss was barely begun to gaze into each other's eyes. Luke's eyes were almost black. Luke placed a slightly trembling hand on her face, caressing her cheek. His eyes glistened with moisture and he said hoarsely, "Is this really happening?"  
  
She could see how effected he was and loved him even more for it. Mara's voice broke as she whispered, "I'm having a hard time believing it too. It seems so. . . "  
  
"Sudden?" Luke suggested.  
  
"And yet it's not." Mara continued.  
  
"I know."  
  
Luke closed the distance between them. When their lips met, it was as if a blaster bolt seared their souls together. They kissed passionately, almost frantically, as if they were both afraid that when the morning came their time would be up. They both felt as if they had only this one moment and when it was gone none of this would have happened.  
  
Mara opened her mouth to him, and Luke's tongue caressed her own. Their hands roamed freely, learning the contours of their bodies, feeling their hearts thunder in unison. Their Force senses were saturated with shared passion, making them almost mindless with need. When Luke pulled his mouth away to touch the delicate skin below her ear with his tongue, Mara gasped. She clutched onto him, suspecting that if she let go her legs would collapse.  
  
Luke scooped her up and carried her to a bench along the railing. Mara buried her head in his neck, trying to regain control of her raging breath and racing heart. A Twi'lick couple walked past them, and they could hear a cleaning droid driving a sweeper just outside the Commissary.  
  
Sanity returned reluctantly and slowly to the couple, and when Luke glanced down at Mara they both smiled wryly. Mara shifted so that she was no longer seated in his lap. Luke felt suddenly bereft. She adjusted the front of her black jumpsuit that had gone awry.  
  
"I'd invite you back to my place, but I think that maybe it would be wiser to slow things down a bit." Luke said reluctantly.  
  
Feeling so in tune with Luke and yet the lingering awkwardness had yet to leave. It was too new. It wasn't that they needed to work up to the passionate side of their relationship, they needed to establish any sort of relationship.  
  
"Is that the Jedi Master speaking?" Mara asked in a teasing voice, trying to lessen the tension between them.  
  
Luke turned and took her hand, gazing at her in a way that made her insides melt. "Nope, just the simple farm boy."  
  
He smiled lopsidedly and Mara said, "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to drag you back to your place and finish what we started here."  
  
The smiled slipped off his face and he said, "Please don't, Mara. You have no idea how much I want to give in to that temptation."  
  
Mara sighed.  
  
"There are so many things we need to talk about, first." Luke said.  
  
"I know." Her COM beeped and Mara reluctantly removed the device. She shot Luke an apologetic look and answered it. "Jade here."  
  
"Mara? Where are you? We were supposed to meet two hours ago to go over those shipping manifests." It was Talon Karrde.  
  
Mara grimaced and said, "I got caught up."  
  
Luke gave her a devilish grin and she elbowed him lightly.  
  
"Where are you?" Karrde asked slowly.  
  
"I'm over by the Commissary." She didn't want to go into everything that had happened. "I'm sorry I'm late. I'm on my way."  
  
"Is everything alright, Mara?" Karrde asked in concern.  
  
Mara smiled brilliantly and Luke caught his breath. "Everything's fine."  
  
She switched off the COM. She stood and said, "I've gotta' go."  
  
Luke nodded and took her into his arms and kissed her once again. It was a sweet, hard, passionate kiss that left her wanting so much more. When he pulled away he smiled at her in reluctance and released her.  
  
She licked her lips and Luke groaned.  
  
Mara chuckled and said, "Later, Skywalker." As she strode away.  
  
Mara couldn't believe they had spent the entire day together. It was wonderful and no real damage had been done to her schedule. Let's see, she was supposed to have investigated the trading claims of some Aldurian miners. That could wait at least another decade. She had also planned on buying a new dress for the party. The party! That was tomorrow. She could probably find something in her closet to wear, but she had to get a present now.  
  
If Karrde had waited this long, he could wait just a bit longer. Mara took a quick detour to a weapon's dealer that was open all hours. She purchased a matching set of holdout blasters she had eyed the week before. They were real beauties and she knew Leia would love the blaster. The other was for Luke, but after all they had shared it seemed somehow inadequate as a gift.  
  
She diverted to a small specialty shop just down the street from the weapons dealer. Mara peered into the display window unsure if she wanted to enter the establishment. Something glistening with gold made her pause. It was an old Jedi symbol on a man's locket hanging from a chain.  
  
Mara recognized the age of the item dating back to the Old Republic, when the Jedi's were more numerous. She felt somewhat uneasy about giving a man jewelry, but it was so perfect. Before she could think too deeply on it, Mara arranged to have it engraved and delivered directly to Luke's residence. She felt good about her purchase and even better about the fact that he would open it in her absence.  
  
The docking bay was illuminated by low blue lights reflecting the planet's night cycle. There was a cleaning droid vacuuming an exhaust spill in one corner of the docking bay, but beside the lone droid the area was silent.  
  
Chewbacca had long since given up trying to halt Han's progress. Han knocked drunkenly on the closed ramp to the Wild Karrde and bellowed, "Karrde Come out and face me."  
  
Mara was wrapped in a haze of euphoria and so did not immediately notice the man banging on the ship.  
  
What a strange week. First, Mara overheard Leia telling Talon that Luke was in love with her. This knowledge made her examine her own feelings about the Jedi Master critically and she discovered that she reciprocated his love. She had allowed herself to be more receptive to Luke, but it was surprising that it was enough to unknot the hostility between them only time them together with a more pleasant knot that was all the more binding.  
  
Chewbacca's distressed moan finally brought Mara out of her thoughts. She raised her head, brushing a strand of red hair out of her eyes to see Han Solo leaning against the hull of the Wild Karrde.  
  
"Solo?"  
  
When Han turned to face her, she was blasted with the reek of alcohol combined with that mustiness common to cheap cantinas the galaxy over.  
  
"Where's Karrde?"  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"Damned right. I'm drunk, but not nearly drunk enough."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Chewbacca moaned something and Solo gestured for the Wookiee to be silent.  
  
"She's my wife Chewie. And it's time that I teach that no good smuggler that lesson with my fist."  
  
Mara's voice said derisively. "You couldn't hit the side of the Death star in the state you're in Solo. What's this about Leia?"  
  
Han had his back to the ramp so he didn't see Talon when he emerged from the ship. Mara shook her head at him. Years of working together allowed Talon to correctly interpret the gesture and he ducked back into the hold before the inebriated man noticed his presence.  
  
"Leia's in love with Talon Karrde."  
  
"What!" Mara said incredulously.  
  
A clattering resounded and a blaster skidded down the ramp to land at Mara's feet. Mara picked it up as nonchalantly as possible. She tried to peer into the darkness at the top of the ramp, but she couldn't see anyone inside.  
  
"You should take better care of your weapons, Jade." Han slurred before he continued in his drunken rage.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"She gives him these looks, talks about him with that voice, and I overheard her ordering him a present. She glows" he spat the word "whenever his name is mentioned. Believe me, a husband knows these things."  
  
Leia in love with Talon? It seemed impossible and yet when she thought about it she remembered all the odd communications, the secretive looks, the sense that they were hiding something from her. She had thought it odd that Talon had met at some out of the way cantina and had chalked it up to some sort of planning for Luke's birthday. But why there? And why would Leia plan the party with Talon? She had discovered his trip quite accidentally and when she had asked him about it, Talon had seemed almost embarrassed.  
  
Could Leia be having an affair with Talon? Something still didn't seem quite right and Mara decided she had to find the underlying cause of this.  
  
"Han, why don't you come back tomorrow when you've sobered up and we'll figure it out."  
  
Han began to shake his head. "Oh no . .. "  
  
But Chewbacca had finally reached a breaking point and picked up the stumbling man and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
The Wookiee growled an apology and left with the man bobbing on his arm.  
  
Mara shook her head in disbelief and slowly walked up the ramp. Talon was sitting in the shadow just inside the ship. His eyes were dazed and he said to Mara "I had no idea. We were just friends. I swear Mara we never. . . "  
  
Mara waved at him in dismissal.  
  
"Something's been going on between you two." She handed him his blaster.  
  
Talon grimaced and then said reluctantly as he rose to his feet. "It's not what you think. We have to talk. It's time you learned the truth." 


	5. 5

Part Five  
  
It was the middle of the night before Luke realized that he had forgotten to contact Han with what he had learned. It was too late to talk to him, but he would have to make a point of telling him what he had learned tomorrow. Right now, he had other things on his mind. He couldn't believe how radically things had altered between him and Mara and he couldn't be more pleased. A few days ago, he had believed Mara despised him and now he knew the truth.  
  
He wondered how he had failed to see it. Now as he envisioned his future, he dreamed of building a family with the fiery red head, and spending the remainder of his days with her.  
  
"Of course, I never believed you." Mara had said. 'Liar!' She heard a voice shout inside her head.  
  
She had managed to listen to Karrde without revealing her emotions. She had even implied that she hadn't seen Luke since she had overheard his 'revelation'. All the while, she felt as if pieces of her heart were crumbling around her feet. It was all a set up. It wasn't real. They'd been duped into revealing emotions that Mara would never have believed that she had?  
  
Leia and Talon had actually set them up. They had arranged for Luke to think that Mara had loved him for years and had arranged for Mara to think that Luke was pinning away for her. What a joke! What a cruel, wicked joke!  
  
She strode to her quarters in a calm manner her eyes dry and her face impassive. She closed the door and leaned against it, waiting for the storm of emotions to hit. Mara was angry at being manipulated, furious at being duped, but it didn't change the fact that Luke had told her that he loved her. Had that changed? Had he just said that out of pity? Did he just say that he loved her because she loved him? Was he so lonely that he would settle for anyone?  
  
But these thoughts didn't fit with the Jedi Master that she knew. No. No matter how much she despised the underhanded things that Karrde and Organa- Solo had done, if they hadn't done so she would never had experienced the wonderful day with Skywalker. If she were truly honest with herself, she wasn't exactly upset with the results of their machinations.  
  
What hurt her the most was the sense of loss that she felt. She snorted at this realization. Mara was actually sad that Luke hadn't been in love with her for years. He had only noticed her when she was thrust under his nose.  
  
She wasn't certain if Luke knew the truth of the deception. Mara wanted to deny the evening before, so that she could tell Luke that she didn't really love him and see how he reacted. Would he still claim to love her or would he sigh in a sense of relief?  
  
Sith! Mara sometimes wished that Skywalker was less honorable and easier to read. No, she decided. Luke had been as deceived as she was. He would never tell a woman that he loved her if it was all a lie to him. Luke wasn't like that.  
  
She remembered the Jedi medallion she had ordered for him. She scrambled to the comunit and placed a call to the shop. After insisting that they cancel the order for the pendant, she sat back in relief. The blasters were a fine gift all by themselves.  
  
Today was an awful day.  
  
The day of the party started terrible and only got worse as the hour drew nearer. Han hadn't returned until late the previous night. When he finally did manage to make it home, it was unconscious, sporting a large black eye, and slung over Chewbacca's shoulder.  
  
The Wookiee moaned fatalistically and C3P0 repeated "goodness gracious me," so many times that Leia yelled shut up at the top of her lungs.  
  
The florist called to confirm the delivery for the wrong week and couldn't change to today because producing arrangements of the magnitude required preplanning. The band was stuck in quarantine after being exposed to the Bublolous flu. She managed to get the banquet hall to send a replacement and decided that everything wouldn't be a complete disaster as long as there was food and alcohol. She was beginning to wonder if she should perhaps limit the catering to just food...or just alcohol. She had a really bad feeling about it all.  
  
Needless to say that Leia was completely frazzled and finally decided to call Luke and confess her plans for the birthday party. She knew he was aware of it anyhow and she didn't think she could manage the charade when Han was getting into drunken fights late at night. It appeared that her marriage was falling apart.  
  
Luke rushed over to see her, concerned for the stress and sorrow he could sense in his twin.  
  
He hadn't even set foot inside the Solo apartment when Leia, in her distressed state, blurted out, "I know you are already aware of the surprise party I'm planning."  
  
And then immediately realized her mistake.  
  
'Oh, damn!' This day couldn't possibly get any worse – could it. She briefly considered joining one of those religious orders that foreswore all contact with living beings.  
  
The only time that he could have learned of the party from her was when he had overheard her. The same time he had overheard about Mara's love for him. Luke was quick to realize the implications of her blunder. If Leia had known that he was there then he had been set up.  
  
"You saw me, didn't you, at that cantina - The Last Resort." But it wasn't a question.  
  
Leia felt unshed tears burn in her eyes and she threw herself into his arms.  
  
Luke absently comforted her while he felt as if everything within him had turned to ice. Mara had never made a confession of love to Talon. She had never harbored unrequited feelings for him. It was all a lie. He felt as if his blood had stopped flowing in his veins - his heart had forgotten how to beat and he wondered if he would die. He took a deep breath. No, he was still alive - his body had a mind of its own but he felt numb. Self preservation instincts kicked in and his heart resumed its normal rhythm. Life would go on, but could he? Luke truly loved Mara and when he had told her of his feelings, she hadn't responded in kind. Mara had not said actual words of love. Not that he had been disappointed at the time, but in light of this new information, it made him doubt the depth of her feelings for him. There was no denying the passion of the kiss they had shared, but what about emotions of the heart?  
  
"Why?" he croaked out in a dry voice, his hand gently stroking her back.  
  
"It was all a big mistake. I only wanted you to be happy. I'm so sorry."  
  
He could hear the sobs in his sister's voice, and Luke continued rubbing her back in a comforting gesture as his mind raced. Had Leia sensed how he felt and wanted to provide it for him? Did she think this was some sort of birthday gift? Or had she intuitively known that Mara felt the same and could think of no other solution?  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Leia asked softly.  
  
"No, Leia. What you did was. . . " his voice trailed off. What was it? Was it wrong? Had it been so awful? "Did you do something like that for Mara? Arrange for her to overhear. . ."  
  
Leia nodded.  
  
So Mara had been under the same illusion as Luke, believing that he had loved her for years. She had kissed him after he told her of his love. Had she kissed him out of some sense of pity? Or because she didn't want to respond with the same words in kind?  
  
"It was wrong, Leia, playing with other people's lives like that." He pulled back from her, his arms dropping to his sides. When he turned around and walked away, Leia fell down on the couch and wept.  
  
Luke wondered how he would ever make it through the party. How could he face Mara knowing the truth? Would she read the hurt? Would it be plain to see to everyone there? He slowly got ready for the evening, noticing that a small parcel had arrived for him and was sitting on the low table by the door. Artoo must have brought it in for him. He glanced down at it and saw that it was addressed to him. Another birthday present, probably.  
  
He didn't think he could muster the enthusiasm to thank the recipient just yet. But his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the box and pulled out a pendant on a glittering chain. He caught his breath. Etched on the face was an old Jedi symbol for unity. The meaning had a connotation of treaty, a joining that met the bringing of peace, of acquiring understanding. He flipped the flat disk over and saw some words engraved there. "May we find understanding together. Mara"  
  
A rush of hope filled him. The statement harbored so much promise. Luke thought of the way Mara's eyes glittered at him from across the table at the Commissary. He remembered the eagerness he could sense, the pleasure at spending time with him. They truly had enjoyed their time together.  
  
Whatever the outcome of their relationship, they were friends. They had finally put their adversarial relationship to rest and had moved on to something more meaningful. His feelings hadn't changed. He still loved her. Perhaps with patience and persistence, he could win her over for real. He nodded to himself. Now that he had a plan in mind, he was energized. He put the chain over his head and tucked it against his heart. Luke was filled with purpose once again.  
  
Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Mara was dressed to kill. Not literally, but her heart stopping outfit had most of the human male population at the party stunned. She wore a black clingy dress that didn't have seams, but was kept together by a series of glittering gold chains. This left a tantalizing strip of bare flesh down the sides of her body, combined with the dangerously low cut of the back, producing a provocative ensemble that if she wasn't so mad, she might have felt a little uncomfortable wearing. Mara looked wonderful, but she wasn't in the habit of displaying her curves for every male eye to see.  
  
Even Karrde had cleared his throat and then made a point of not glancing at her too closely. When she had chosen the dress, Mara had felt the great need to flaunt her assets to Skywalker. She didn't want to feel his pity affection. If she wanted love, she could get it from half the population of Coruscant if she so desired. But that was just it. She couldn't. They might want her, yes. It was quite a coup to sleep with the infamous Mara Jade, but love. . . .that was an entirely different matter.  
  
The idea that Skywalker thought that she had waited for him to notice her for years galled her. Mara Jade waited for no one.  
  
When Luke saw Mara in the sexy black dress, he stood stock still in the middle of the assembly hall. Mara felt a thrill go through her as he gaped at her. His awe-struck expression struck her as funny and Mara's lips curved upward in pleasure. She felt a sense of victory to so disarm the Jedi. He blushed, realizing that his mouth had been hanging open, and then recovered enough to give her a slow appreciative smile. He knew that she'd dressed like that for him and the knowledge seemed to shift the victory in his direction.  
  
As the sensuous smile crossed Luke's face, Mara remembered that they'd been set-up. She wasn't ready to face him yet and abruptly turned away from the Jedi.  
  
She didn't know what she would say to him, and she was certainly not prepared to confront him at that moment.  
  
When Mara turned away from him, Luke felt as if he was slapped in the face. Had he just received an indication of her true feelings for him? Had Mara somehow learned the truth of the deception at the same time as he did?  
  
That thought brought him up short. That would certainly explain the dress to some degree. She had dressed to kill. Just looking at her made it difficult for him to breath. Was her pride stung? If Mara had discovered that everything that she believed about his feelings for her was a ruse, would she retreat from him? It was certainly possible. He wasn't certain how she would rationalize his words of love away. But knowing Mara the way he did, he was certain she would find the means. Mara was nothing if not resourceful.  
  
Han stood in his stiff collared dress uniform watching Leia greet the guests. She gave each of them individual attention. Some she smiled to politely, some she shook hands with, and a few she hugged. Talon Karrde was one of the later. He ground his teeth with jealousy as he watched them interact.  
  
Talon pulled back from the hug and seemed to be searching for something in Leia's face. Han would swear that the man was trying to determine how Leia felt about Karrde. The way he held her hand after the hug in that solicitous manner, made one thing abundantly clear. He didn't know how his wife felt about Talon, but he could tell that the man cared deeply for his wife. The look made him feel as if the planet had just lost gravity.  
  
He had thought long and hard about it this morning and had decided that he could forgive Leia's affair with Karrde. With their combined responsibilities, Han and Leia often spent many weeks apart. Han was willing to assume some of the blame, if Leia had been lonely. But if she had lost her heart to Talon then he had two options. One, he could slip away and allow Leia to be with Talon. Or two, he could remove the competition by killing Talon. He loved Leia and wanted to see that she was happy. He could let her go if it was what would make her truly content. But he would have to find out if Talon felt the same way about her. Did the smuggler love his wife in return?  
  
Han just couldn't take it anymore and he cleared his throat loudly. Leia glanced questioningly up at Han.  
  
Talon shot Han an apologetic look and scurried away. Leia watched the man's retreat in bemusement.  
  
"What was that all about?" Leia whispered.  
  
"You have to ask?" Han said in disgust.  
  
Leia probed her husband gently with the Force and was amazed at the emotions roiling off Han. "You're jealous!" She followed Han's glare and continued, "Of Talon Karrde?"  
  
"You love him don't you?" He asked his wife.  
  
"Talon?"  
  
"It's Talon now, hmmm? It's plain to see that you've grown quite . . .close while I've been gone."  
  
"He's my friend. He's been helping me with a few things lately."  
  
"Is that the euphemism they use now? Helping?"  
  
Leia's eyes turned wide and she turned to face Han directly. Her husband was actually insinuating that she...that she...? "I can't believe what you are saying? Do you honestly believe that Talon and I. . . .That we . . . ."  
  
Han gestured violently, and strode away, not willing to hear her say anymore.  
  
"Han!" Leia shouted but he ignored her and walked away, his whole frame stiff and unforgiving. Yes. This was truly a terrible day.  
  
Luke started to approach Mara when a sense of something caught him. It wasn't exactly danger, but he felt as if he should be on alert. Mara's head swung around to give him a piercing look. She had felt it too. They nodded in unison and made their way over toward Han Solo.  
  
Han strode over to confront Karrde. Han watched as the man eyed him warily, and he could see the knowledge written on his face. He immediately jumped to conclusions. The trader had been sleeping with his wife, and suspected that Han knew about it. The look of apology and tenseness Han could sense in Karrde, actually calmed Solo down.  
  
He gave Talon a lazy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "So Talon. I hear that you've grown quite close to my wife while I was away."  
  
Talon Karrde closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It was true. Han knew about the deceptions they had perpetrated with Mara and Luke. He didn't know what to say. So he decided it was time to share the truth. "Leia and I have done some things that I'm not very proud of, and I certainly hope that no one got hurt in the process. I helped Leia plan this birthday party, and in the process carried out a plan that I hope helped two people find true love."  
  
Han was confused at his description and his eyebrows drew together. Luke approached them, catching the last of Talon's words. A flash of pain registered on Luke's face and it only confirmed his suspicions about Leia's affair.  
  
"Do you love her?" demanded Han.  
  
"Mara?" Talon asked in confusion.  
  
"No you idiot. My wife!"  
  
"Why do you think that I love your wife?" A look of dawning comprehension spread across his face. "Oh... This is about Leia..."  
  
"Yeah." Han said mockingly. "This is indeed about Leia."  
  
Han could see Leia shooting them anxious looks from across the grand hall, but she was caught talking to a counselor and couldn't seem to break free.  
  
"I'm sorry Han. I don't know how it happened. I certainly never wanted her to fall in love with me." Talon said morosely.  
  
Han closed his eyes in pain. Mara Jade stepped forward. Luke's mouth gaped and Talon continued quickly, "I'll leave Coruscant. I'll stay away. In time, she'll forget me."  
  
"Do you love her?" Han croaked out.  
  
Talon shook his head. "There's nothing between us, Han. You have to understand this whole thing is a mistake."  
  
So Karrde had an affair with his wife, and it didn't mean anything to him. The thought of the two of them in love, hurt him. The thought that Karrde had slept with his wife and felt nothing made him burn. "You bastard!" He punched Karrde soundly across the face.  
  
From across the hall Leia screamed "Han"  
  
Mara blocked Han from following through with another punch and pushed the man to the ground.  
  
Luke rushed in and aided Mara in restraining Han, only helping him up when he was certain that Han would not be continuing his assault.  
  
Leia pushed past her guests to arrive on the scene.  
  
Han struggled to free himself from the Jedi's grip. Luke let him go but stayed close. "He's not worth it, Leia," Han protested. "He doesn't even care about you. He told me you were nothing to him."  
  
Leia mouth dropped open. "What!"  
  
Han believed that she had had an affair with Talon Karrde. The odd behavior since he had returned, all the little things suddenly made sense to Leia. She had met with Talon in secret, and Han must have assumed the worst. She knew that it might look bad to a suspicious mind, but didn't she deserve some faith? Had she ever given him cause for jealousy? Her own anger rose to the surface and she said, "You've gotten it wrong. I've never been unfaithful to you. I don't even know why you would think such a thing. Did you once ever think to talk to me? To ask what was going on? You think so little of me after all our years together. What happened to trust, faith, and love? You better find someplace else to stay, because I don't want to see you tonight."  
  
Leia stormed away and left the party.  
  
Mara bent down to inspect Talon. He rubbed his jaw, working it to make certain that it wasn't broken. He glanced at her ruefully and said to her, "I guess I deserved that."  
  
Luke bent down next to Mara and the tension between them was almost unbearable. Mara glanced sideways at the Jedi, and Luke watched her with a tight expression on his face. The gathering had grown silent as both Luke and Mara helped Talon to his feet.  
  
"We aren't having an affair," Talon said softly to Han. "I thought Leia was in love with me, because I overheard you say that outside the Wild Karrde."  
  
Han closed his eyes for a long moment. He was a fool. When he opened them he said. "It's probably not enough but for what it's worth...I'm sorry." He turned to Luke. "Happy Birthday, kid." And then left to follow Leia.  
  
(Thanks to everyone for all the feedback! This is for you!) 


	6. 6

Much Ado  
By Rhea  
  
Rating: Maybe starting to approach R  
  
Okay, I felt guilty about how depressing the last post was, and since this was supposed to be a "fun" fic, I wanted to post this next part quickly. So this is for all you guys that left me feedback. Thanks again! You're the best!  
  
Disclaimer : Blah Blah Blah. I make no claim on the Star Wars copyright.  
I have not nor will I ever make any money from the sale of this story.  
This is written with the intent to support the fan base and not in an effort to make money. This work is based on characters and situations that  
are owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd and Timothy Zahn.  
  
Part Six  
  
Talon walked away, his posture speaking of defeat. Mara felt her heart go out to him, and any resentment that she had felt toward her friend evaporated. He had tried to meddle with her life but had come off worse in the encounter with Solo.  
  
As if by silent acknowledgment, the guests began to leave. It was a subtle retreat, but within a few minutes the place was relatively empty. Luke and Mara were left standing alone uncertain of what to do. Neither of them wanted to leave. Neither of them wanted to stay.  
  
Unable to withstand the tension any longer, Mara turned on her heel and walked out of the over bright hall. She made her way past tables of dirty dishes and half filled glasses of abandoned ale until she located a small exit hidden behind a curtain. She pushed the curtain out of her way and left the building.  
  
It was dark outside and she found herself standing on a narrow stairwell that was protected by a durasteel railing and little else. It seemed that Mara could see across the entire planet from this small unassuming passageway. The wind blew turbulently through the vast high-rises surrounding her. The glow of multicolored signs cast light in all hues against the sides of buildings. The city was so large, and it made her feel so small.  
  
Mara knew that Skywalker had followed her. In fact, she had counted on it. She had wanted to get away, to put some distance between that awkward scene inside, but she hadn't truly wanted to escape the Jedi. She didn't know what she wanted. No - that wasn't true. Mara wanted the lie to be the truth. She wanted the illusion to be reality. But she was use to harsh facts, and she steeled herself for this confrontation with Skywalker.  
  
The Jedi joined her on the small stairwell and leaned against the railing to gaze out at the view with her. For a moment they just stood against the railing Mara glanced down at Skywalker's hands as they grasped the durasteel and noted that his knuckles were white. He wasn't as relaxed as he had first appeared. Their eyes met and then nervously darted away to fix on the view once more. They remained like that for a long time.  
  
Eventually Mara felt her guard relax and her spine lost some of its stiffness. When she finally glanced down at Skywalker's hands, she noted that his grip had lessened. Her hair had tangled around her face in the wind, and she tucked the strands behind her ears as she finally met the Jedi's gaze. One side of Luke's mouth tugged upward in a smile and he seemed about to help her with her hair, and then thought better of it.  
  
"Happy birthday," Mara whispered.  
  
His fingers found the Jedi medallion under his clothing and he grasped it for a moment. "Thanks," he said. "For the present too."  
  
"But I haven't given you your present yet. . . " Mara said thinking of the blasters, and then she realized what he was talking about. He pulled the necklace out and it caught the multicolored lights of Coruscant and glittered provocatively.  
  
Mara flushed and turned away. She almost told him that she tried to cancel, but decided that would be even more telling. "You're wearing it."  
  
"You think I wouldn't want to? It's beautiful, Mara."  
  
When their eyes caught once more, they were unable to look anywhere else.  
  
"I didn't know. . . .I just thought. . . " but Mara couldn't finish her statement.  
  
Luke's voice was low, but Mara could hear it above the wind. "I take it you know what Leia and Talon did." He dropped the pendant, and it continued to glint in a mocking reminder of her lost hopes.  
  
Mara nodded. "I only just found out." She was proud of how casual her voice sounded.  
  
"Where does that leave us?" Luke asked.  
  
Mara looked away, unable to stand looking him in the eye. She opened her mouth to answer, and then found that she had no words. Where did that leave them?  
  
"Please tell me what you're thinking. What are you feeling right now?" The entreaty made her heart ache and Mara glanced sideways at Skywalker.  
  
"I hate it when I'm manipulated. I hate when I think a lie's the truth." Mara finally said.  
  
Luke exhaled heavily. "Is that what you think? That this was all a lie?"  
  
"You tell me, Skywalker." Mara said turning on her heel to face him, her eyes simmering with anger, but Luke could feel her hurt as well.  
  
"I don't think it was so much of a lie as a revelation," he finally said. "I don't know how you feel about me, but what they said about my feelings . . . they were all true. I can't deny them any longer." He stared down at his hands.  
  
"That you always loved me, even from the beginning. Come on Skywalker. They had to thrust me under your nose like a prize Taun Taun before you even realized that I was there."  
  
Luke winced as he looked into her eyes. "That's not true," he said. "I never allowed myself to even call what I felt for you as love because of how much you seemed to hate me. Even now, you lash out at me when I tell you that I love you. But I realized after I learned of what had happened, what they had done, that even after I had told you that I loved you, you never told me the same." He shook his head. "I still love you." He thumped his chest. "I still feel it here."  
  
Mara stared at him for a long moment and then pressed the back of her hand to her mouth. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and she wanted to walk away from him before he could see her weakness. But she knew that if she did that, it would be the coward's way out. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips and she turned away from Luke trying to compose herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, Luke." She took a few shuddering breaths before she said into the wind, gazing out across the skyline of Coruscant. "What they said about me. It's true too."  
  
The anguished look faded from his face as her words settled in his heart. With her back turned to him, Mara couldn't see the way Luke smiled brilliantly, his eyes dancing. He quickly dampened down his expression, knowing that Mara wasn't ready for his elation at her admission.  
  
Luke joined her by the railing, and tentatively took her hand. She continued, "You never showed me any sign that you cared."  
  
He opened his mouth to protest and she waved it away. "Oh you were there when I needed you, ready to give your life for me if necessary. But I thought that was just duty and your innate sense of nobility. You always were the hero. I never dreamed that you could give me anything else."  
  
"Wasn't me being there for you a sign that I cared?"  
  
Mara glanced at him out of the side of her eyes. "It hurts though."  
  
Luke was taken aback. His eyes grew wide, and he tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to keep the distress from showing on his face. "It hurts you to feel anything for me?" He asked.  
  
"The lies. They let me believe that you've had these . . .feelings." Mara almost spit the words out, "for years." She turned to face him. "I felt so bad for you."  
  
"You felt pity?" His expression grew shuttered. He didn't want her pity.  
  
Mara made a noise that conveyed her disgust at his comment. "I was so thrilled at the thought. It made me look at myself. To be honest for once in my life and truly examine what I felt for you. What I always had felt for you." Luke's eyes glittered as he watched her strive for the right words. She almost faulted, but she needed to say this thing. There was no use holding back any longer. "When I learned that it wasn't true, that I'd been set up. . .I was angry, but mostly I was sad. It was then that I realized that what I wanted most of all was the lie to be the truth."  
  
Luke considered his words and then spoke, "Our past has been . . . colorful. But throughout all of it, I've always felt this connection to you. There were always obstacles between us, some so great I resolved myself to be content with your friendship. But it was there. Always. I denied it so that I wouldn't have to feel the hopeless futility of it, but I've always had feelings for you Mara."  
  
He took her hands in his, and Mara smiled at the warm almost yearning look in his eye. She could feel his emotions spilling past his Force barriers, and her heart swelled in response.  
  
"I could feel our connection too. It was damned annoying at times." Mara said affectionately.  
  
Luke smiled broadly. "I'm just sorry that it's taken us so long to get to this place in our lives."  
  
"Maybe we needed the time to be able to get to this place." Mara suggested.  
  
Luke nodded contemplatively. His grip tightened and his face grew serious. "But don't ever doubt that I love you. I've always loved you. I just never believed that you could . . ."  
  
"Love you?" Mara finished the sentence. "I do, you know. I love you so much that it hurts. "  
  
They gazed at each other and moved in perfect synchronicity into a kiss. The passion burst forth and they clung to each other, still feeling as if something was going to come along and rip them apart. All of their inhibitions dropped away, unleashing a hot, primitive need for human contact. Luke threaded his fingers in Mara's hair possessively. Mara groaned and pushed hard against him, so that she could feel his muscular chest press against her breasts, his need already hard against her belly.  
  
Their hands roamed, mouths tasted, united in the desire to merge together -to become one. Mara moved against Luke, pushing her hips against him in a provocative rhythm. Luke groaned into her mouth and pulled his lips free to explore the length of her neck. His callused hands skimmed the length of Mara's bare back and gripped her hips tightly pressing her hard against him.  
  
Mara flung her head back in response, her eyes closed, and tangled her fingers in his slightly too long hair holding his face against her neck. Luke could feel the wild pulse throb against his lips, and he felt alive. He felt free. The desire was consuming all of his reason, and it wouldn't take too much imagination to remove her clothing here on this unassuming walkway. He could feel the railing pressing painfully into his back, but he didn't care. Mara was beautiful, lost in passion. Luke was amazed at how responsive she was, and wondered if it would be so bad if they made love out here.  
  
But he wanted more for her.  
  
Sensing his hesitation, Mara raised her head and gave him a heavy lidded look. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing. That is if you don't mind driving me out of my mind and tearing your clothes off and making love to you right here."  
  
"I don't mind." Mara said breathlessly.  
  
"I do. Everything about us has been . . done in the heat of battle. I would rather our first time together be . . .deliberate. I know it's too soon to talk of the future, but I know that I want to be with you forever."  
  
Mara thought about slipping her dress off her shoulders and making it obvious just how deliberate she could be. But there was a vulnerability in his eyes, that stopped her. He wanted to forge something more then passion. He wanted to make love to her, he wanted to make it matter and he was right. They really couldn't do that out here. They could have sex, but it would be awkward when the passion faded. She didn't really want that.  
  
Mara nodded. "Let's go back to your place. We can always come back here in . . . oh. . . say fifty years and try it out."  
  
Luke threw his head back and laughed. "Promise me?" he said when he finally was able to speak. His eyes were bright with hope.  
  
"You doubt me?"  
  
"Never." Luke said vehemently.  
  
"I never go back on my word, Skywalker."  
  
Luke didn't need to respond. The heat in his eyes was enough. He took her hand, almost formally, and they made their way back to his place without speaking another word.  
  
Han wished that Chewie was here with him. He had insisted that the Wookiee stay home, because he had known that he would try to stop Han from doing exactly what he had just done - ruin everything. He was a complete and utter fool. He rushed after Leia while his mind was going a quadrant a minute, replaying the whole scenario from the very beginning  
  
When he had first seen them in the cantina together, Han realized that Leia and Talon had hugged affectionately, but hadn't actually kissed. They had been calling each other secretly and then getting together on the sly. But no longer walking in a haze of jealousy, it looked odd but not damning. It still made little sense that Leia would plan Luke's surprise party with Talon Karrde and not Han. And why had the smuggler thought that Han was talking about Mara when he had questioned him about it?  
  
Han's first impulse was to go home. He needed to talk to Leia, clear the air between them, and hope that she could forgive him. With a heavy heart, he knew that they had some major restoration to do on their relationship. He stopped and gazed about him. Damn, he'd lost her. She was probably too upset to go directly home. Chewbacca was there waiting for them, C3P0 was visiting with R2D2 talking about whatever droids talk about.  
  
Where would she go? He racked his brains. Suddenly it hit him. He knew exactly where Leia would go.  
  
Leia inspected the leaf of the cloned lily as if she could read her future in the very veins embedded in the green surface. With a short, polished nail she traced the largest of the lines running through the large, curled leaf, inhaling the scent that reminded her of her childhood. The Alderaanian garden was deserted and dark at this time of night. It was enclosed within glass walls so that the climate control carefully maintained the rare species cultivated within. As she stared upwards she could faintly see the stars, and was grateful that the garden was in a reasonably unpopulated area of Coruscant. Leia watched the sky for a good five minutes and only saw one airship glide across the large view windows.  
  
She had gone through disbelief and anger at the party, rage on the drive over here, and now she just felt hurt and hollow. How could Han do that to her? When had he started to think that she and Talon had been . .. had been lovers? Han had been acting odd ever since he had returned from his trip with Chewbacca.  
  
Had that scene in the cantina looked that bad? It had certainly set him thinking, wondering. Leia tried to see it from her husband's point of view. She had been lying to him about her purpose in meeting Talon. But she'd never given Han any cause to doubt that she would betray him with another man.  
  
Han was extremely intuitive and could read her like a book. He knew that she had been lying to him. Why hadn't she just told him about their plan with Luke and Mara? She hadn't told him because she knew that she really shouldn't do such a thing, that's why. Luke had been right. It was wrong to meddle in other people's lives the way she had. What made her such an authority on what other people wanted? Did she want so much control over her loved ones? Leia knew that she'd been afraid that Han would convince her to stop and she really hadn't wanted to do that.  
  
She could no longer be angry with Han when she realized that if he had done the same to her she would have been furious with him. What was worse? Telling lies or coming to the wrong conclusion? Leia sighed heavily and began to wander the twisting path that curled through the center of the garden. So she had lied to Han, met with Talon in secret, and felt furious when he jumped to conclusions. She closed her eyes and tried to rid her mind of all emotion. It didn't work, but she could think more clearly.  
  
A part of Leia, a deep, dark almost hidden part was actually glad that this had happened. Her husband had been so jealous of her being with another man that he had punched him in front of a crowd of people. Poor Talon. The expression on his face had been priceless. She actually chuckled softly. Her husband loved her that much?  
  
Han entered the Alderaanian garden of remembrance. He hoped she was here. It was one of the places Leia frequented when she was troubled. He searched with increasing anxiety. She had to be here. He had to see her and tell her how much he loved her – how sorry he was for doubting her.  
  
A wisp of her glittering white gown caught the light up ahead. Leia was seated in the central part of the garden gazing into the night's sky. The sound of her chuckling reached him.  
  
"I don't know if that's a good sign, but I'll lay odds that you aren't losing your mind. Now me . . . I wouldn't make the same bet." Han stepped out of the shadows and stopped a good distance away.  
  
Leia gasped and whirled around to face him. She hadn't sensed his approach at all. Half of his face was in shadows and she could see a sardonic smile curving the edges of his mouth. His eyes gazed at her with no humor, however. Instead, they were filled with a passionate intensity that made her almost swoon. He still had this ability to make her want him.  
  
Leia could tell that Han wanted to approach, but was uncertain of his reception. She reached out with the Force and could almost touch his apprehension. He had come and she'd known that he would. Han knew her so well. But then she thought, not well enough to trust that she wouldn't betray him. He hadn't lost a thing in all the years she had known him, least of all his wits.  
  
"I always wondered how long it would take for you to snap." Leia said.  
  
Han chuckled more in relief at the lightness of her tone then at her words. He approached her cautiously and said quickly as if he had rehearsed the words a few times before speaking them to her, "I'm sorry, Leia. I was a stupid nerfherder." His mouth quirked in another smile at the term, "and I should have known, I do know," he insisted. "That you would never do something like that. I was . . . jealous. All those late meetings, secret com communications, and ordering that gift. How was I to know that you were doing it all to plan Luke a birthday party? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"  
  
"Why didn't you ask?" Leia said pointedly.  
  
Han rubbed his hands over his face before replying, "I should have. I know. I'm asking now."  
  
Leia turned away, not quite hiding a blush. "As much as I'd like to remain angry at you for thinking such terrible things about me, I have to concede and take my share of the guilt. I wasn't just planning Luke's surprise birthday party. Talon and I . . . we were . . ."  
  
Han began to fidget uncomfortably.  
  
"We decided to play match makers."  
  
Han's eyebrows rose. "Match makers? To whom?"  
  
Leia muttered so that Han couldn't hear her.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"  
  
"I said, to Mara and Luke."  
  
"What!" Han began to laugh and Leia's face went from embarrassed to furious.  
  
"Stop it, Han. It's not that funny."  
  
But Han couldn't seem to control himself. "You mean to tell me this was all about setting up Luke and Mara Jade on a date?"  
  
"Yes." Leia sat down on a bench in the garden and Han sat down beside her finally getting control of his laughter. His eyes continued to dance at her.  
  
"You are serious." His laughter died for a moment and then resumed.  
  
"It was more than that," Leia protested indignantly. "We... I... was arranging for them to think that the other was, well, in love with them."  
  
Han wiped his eyes. "Luke and Mara! Oh come on! Of all the. . . . Why Luke and Mara? Aren't they always trying to kill each other?"  
  
"Kind of like you and me when we first met." Leia said with a smile.  
  
"I see your point. Although I have to say that I never actually set out to kill you. Just seduce you." Han said suggestively.  
  
"We'll get to that later." Leia said quickly. "But first I have to tell you the whole story."  
  
And she did. Between his incredulous looks to his outright laughter and then his moody silence at the end, Leia felt both amused and saddened about the entire thing. She couldn't seem to banish the look on Luke's face when he had left her apartment. When he had learned the truth about their deception, he seemed devastated. Why would he feel like that? Surely not because his sister had practiced such a deception? Was she more accurate in Luke's feelings than she had even hoped? Could he actually feel something for Mara Jade after all? She wished that he could find happiness. Did he love Mara? Did she love him?  
  
Talk finally drifted away from Luke and Mara to their own relationship. After conversing for a long time and promising each other to never assume the worst ever again, Han and Leia spent the rest of the night in the garden making amends in the most pleasurable way.  
  
The lights slowly rose to a low glow when they entered Luke's apartment. Artoo twittered to them questioningly. "Nothing's wrong, Artoo. No, no mission."  
  
Luke and Mara adopted a casual air around the droid. For a droid, Artoo was amazingly percipient.  
  
"I thought you were visiting with Threepio?" Luke asked the droid almost accusingly.  
  
Artoo beeped a reply that sounded suspiciously like a snort.  
  
Luke smiled reluctantly and shot Mara an apologetic look. "No. Please don't invite him over here."  
  
The little astromech droid gave an electronic chuckle and Luke found Artoo's sense of humor charming. C3P0 was a friend, but there was no doubting that the protocol droid could be exhausting.  
  
Artoo's main photosensor swung toward Mara and then back to Luke in obvious question.  
  
"Mara's going to stay here tonight." Luke said confidently, but he shot her a questioning look.  
  
Mara nodded slowly, her face serious.  
  
The droid warbled something and then turned away to connect to a wall charger.  
  
Luke shrugged and smiled at Mara. They made their way past the main room and ended up in the bedroom in the back. They both desired privacy, but they felt odd about ending up by Luke's bed without any preamble.  
  
They had been friends for years. There was a closeness that neither of them had ever experienced with another individual, a connection that they could feel even now. But they were not lovers, not yet. Neither of them had been intimate with another in a long time, and neither of them had ever felt as emotionally involved with another in their life. Mara had experienced a "closeness" with the Emperor, but it was borne not of love but of conquest. Luke had thought that he had loved Callista, and perhaps he had, in a way, but what he felt for Mara eclipsed anything he had ever felt for another woman.  
  
"Drink?" Luke asked but Mara shook her head. He glanced around his apartment as if seeing it with new eyes. This was so unfamiliar to him. "Excuse me a moment." Luke moved to his bedroom and stared at the bed without really seeing it.  
  
"Luke?" He turned suddenly at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Mara?" He swallowed.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Mara asked.  
  
"It's just a little . . .I don't know. I don't want to rush you."  
  
"I hope your not planning on nine more years. Relax, Skywalker. It's just you and me. You know me. I know you. We can be ourselves. Let's just do what feels right, okay?" she said.  
  
Luke took Mara's hand and she gripped it tightly.  
  
"Don't misunderstand me. I want us to be together, more than anything in the galaxy. I just don't want to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and have you decide that this was all a big mistake." Luke confessed.  
  
She sat down on the bed and tugged his hand gently indicating that he should sit beside her.  
  
"Never." She whispered fiercely.  
  
Her response made a weight lift from his soul. Until he had said the words, he didn't even know that he feared her leaving. The Force was whispering to him, allowing him to feel her desire to make this work, and it made him light headed. They sat side by side unable to look anywhere else except at each other. The passion was still there simmering beneath the surface, but a shyness gripped both of them. If they didn't care so much, it would have been easier to breach. But it felt as if everything they did, ever move, ever word, held great import. It was hard not to be momentarily paralyzed by it.  
  
"I really would like you to stay with me. I don't think I could sleep if you were to leave, but we can just do that if you wish . . .sleep." Luke said tentatively.  
  
Mara's eyelids lowered and she asked huskily, "Is that all you want to do? Sleep?"  
  
Luke shook his head, "Oh no. If I did everything that I want to do with you, we wouldn't sleep for at least a week." His eyes glittered.  
  
Mara's heart sped up and her breathing grew shallow. "Okay."  
  
Luke shook his head, "What?"  
  
"I said, okay. Who needs sleep? What's the use of all this Force stuff, if you can't forgo a little sleep." 


	7. 7

Much Ado  
  
Rating: R (Don't read any further if sexual content bothers you, or if you are under age.)  
  
Sorry about the delay. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedbacks. I do intend to do at least one more part. Sorry this is a short section. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer : Blah Blah Blah. I make no claim on the Star Wars copyright.  
I have not nor will I ever make any money from the sale of this story.  
This is written with the intent to support the fan base and not in an effort to make money. This work is based on characters and situations that  
are owned by George Lucas and Lucasfilms Ltd and Timothy Zahn.  
  
Part Seven  
  
Luke chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips. His mouth opened over the palm of her hand and his tongue flicked out causing a warmth to pool in the center of her being. Mara groaned softly. Luke looked up at her, his hair hanging in his eyes, but there was no mistaking the desire written there.  
  
"There are some . . . techniques I could show you."  
  
Mara laughed, "Always trying to be the Master."  
  
"Not always." He assured her. "We can take turns."  
  
"I think I might grow to like this Force stuff after all." Mara said as she pushed him back against the bed and straddled him. "I like the idea of being the Master." She ran her hands across his chest to just above his belt buckle. She found the edge of his shirt and pushed her hands under the fabric to the bare skin underneath.  
  
Luke hissed and grabbed her hips pushing her hard against him. Mara gasped at the feel of him pressed against her, hard and ready.  
  
"Luke!" she said involuntarily.  
  
He smiled with satisfaction, but Mara was determined to keep the upper hand in this. It was like a game they both would win. His nimble hands found the thin openings at the side of her dress and shifted the fabric to caress the out edges of her breasts. Mara threw her head back and moved against him in a primitive pattern that drove Luke to distraction.  
  
He sat up to bring their lips together and began to kiss her frantically. Mara dug her fingers deep into his hair moving convulsively against his scalp as she return his kisses. She opened her eyes to see him so close.  
  
Sensing her regard, he opened his eyes and pulled back to gaze at her. "I've always wanted to do that." Luke admitted.  
  
"So have I. I would have died if you ever found out, but I used to have these dreams . . ."  
  
"Oh really." Luke said as his hands pressed flat against her back and moved down the length of her exposed skin. Mara felt shivers follow in the wake of his touch. He continued to move to the fastening at the base of her spine and began to slowly undo her dress. "Dreams can sometimes tell the future."  
  
"Oh I hope so." Mara said. And began to tug his belt from his pants.  
  
Luke smiled. "So you know what this means?"  
  
Mara's dress began to pool around her waist, and Luke's eyes darkened when he saw that she wore nothing underneath.  
  
Mara smiled in satisfaction at the expression on his face. "What?"  
  
"What, what?" Luke said, having forgotten what they were saying.  
  
"You said 'you know what this means?'" Mara prompted him as she started to undo his pants.  
  
Luke closed his eyes so that he could concentrate on her words. "That Leia and Talon really didn't deceive us after all."  
  
She seemed about to argue and then thought better of it. "I guess not."  
  
He was about to protest when she rose off of him. But she was just allowing her dress to fall to the ground leaving her naked before him. Luke pulled himself upright and watched her move sinuously back toward him. He made short work of his own clothing and Mara watched him undress in nervous anticipation.  
  
Mara was usually so self assured. She was confident in her looks and her love making ability, but this was Luke. So much more was at stake.  
  
"Come here." Luke said, seeing her hesitation.  
  
Mara slid across the bed, and she sat facing him. He took her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you. I will always love you," he said and then reached out with the Force.  
  
Mara met him through the Force and all that they were feeling, all their surface thoughts were open to each other. A broad smile stretched across her face and she teased him, "My my, I think you have more creative dreams than I do. I like it." And began to kiss him again.  
  
Her mouth started at his collar bone and came to the medallion still hanging from the chain around his neck. Mara pulled back and took the locket in her hand to examine it. Luke closed his hand over hers and examined it with her. "There are many meanings to this symbol. One in certain circumstances means deep unending love. Is that why you bought it?"  
  
Mara cocked her head to the side and regarded him. "Probably on some unconscious level. When I bought this for you, it just felt right. If I allowed myself to think too much about it, I most likely would have decided it was too premature for such a declaration." She ran a single finger down his chest stopping just above his navel. "You've had me tied up in knots for so long, I couldn't unravel them all in just a few days."  
  
"I think my soul was one big knot. I had given up the idea of ever finding love; I had no idea it was because my heart had already been given to you. And I call myself a Jedi Master." Luke snorted.  
  
"I think you owe me big for all that lost time. So you better start making it up to me, Skywalker." She said in mock anger.  
  
"Oh really?" Luke said and pulled her hard against him.  
  
Before he could claim her mouth in a kiss, Mara placed a finger over his mouth. "If I had found that pendant in the store tomorrow morning, I would have bought it for you in an instant and I would have had engraved on it 'You have my love Forever'." She lowered her hand.  
  
"Oh Mara." He breathed and their lips met. They fell back to the bed, lying side by side. They both found the sensation of pressing against their bare skin heady. His hand moved to cup her breast, and with his thumb he rubbed the nipple until it tightened. Mara moved her hands along his back, tracing the ridges of his flexing muscles, following the line of his spine until she grabbed his rear and pulled him against her.  
  
Luke groaned and his neck lost strength as he dropped to rest his forehead against the side of her neck. Encouraged by this sign, Mara ran her hands along the hard length of him. Luke pushed her back against the bed and plunged his tongue into her mouth in a graceful and yet wild kiss. Mara continued to caress him, and he pulled away from her hands moving his way down her body. His mouth moved in open mouthed kisses down the length of her body, pushing her legs apart with his hands. Mara squirmed, unable to withstand his assault. Luke glanced up at her, but when he saw that her head was thrown back and her eyes closed he smiled and continued until he reached his goal.  
  
Mara's lungs lost all of their oxygen the moment he began to caress her with his mouth in the most intimate of places. She felt moisture pool in her womanhood as she grasped the sheets convulsively with her fists. She struggled to breath. How he moved. He seemed to know how to touch her and he moved at just the right moment if something didn't seem quite right. He seemed to sense what she wanted before she even knew it herself. Where it was because he was an excellent lover, incredibly in tune to her, or was using some Force skill she didn't think even existed, she didn't care. Mara felt herself seeking him through the Force and Luke groaned with answering passion as his own Force sense melded with hers.  
  
Mara cried out and felt her entire world explode. She thrashed her head from side to side and Luke pulled back to watch her holding tightly to his own control. A long moment later, Mara looked up at Luke as he leaned over her and said, "Why are you so far away. Come here." She pulled him toward her, opened her legs even further, and urged him toward her.  
  
Luke plunged deeply into her and they both moaned at the intense pleasure. They stopped and looked at each other. Luke's blue eyes glittered in the dim lighting, and with their Force senses combined Mara could feel his desire to stay like that forever. Mara smiled and said, "Me too." She combed her fingers through his hair and he watched her face change as he began to move deeply within her.  
  
"Force, Mara! You feel incredible." Luke exhaled.  
  
Each time that he pushed deeply within her, he was amazed that he didn't faint or explode from the pleasure of it. Some of it was the physical sensation of their lovemaking. Some of it was the sheer intimacy that they had acquired through their emotional closeness, and some of it was due to the deepening bond through the Force. He wasn't just feeling his own pleasure, he could feel Mara's as well. And knowing that he was giving her such pleasure added to Luke's own until he was certain that he would never know a more perfect moment in his life than this. But he knew that this was only the beginning.  
  
With each thrust, they moved in perfect unison joined as they were in body and mind. Luke sought out her hand and grasped it tightly. Mara clutched it hard and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Their skin became covered in a fine sheen of moisture as they strove for that pinnacle of release together. When the moment came, their voices rose up in unison.  
  
Luke collapsed heavily on top of Mara, but when he shifted to move, Mara urged him to stay. He raised his head and kissed her slowly, lingeringly. And Mara felt as if she didn't possess one nerve ending that could feel any discomfort or pain. She could almost swear that they were floating she felt so good.  
  
She returned the kiss until the lazy movement started to grow more demanding. She felt him grow aroused still deeply imbedded within her. She moved her hips experimentally and Luke growled playfully in response.  
  
"I'm impressed, Skywalker." She said with just a hint of a teasing tone to her voice.  
  
She pushed him onto his back and he rolled over willingly. She straddled him and began to move in a slow graceful dance without music. Luke watched her fascinated as she made love to him just like in one of his dreams. "So dreams can come true." He whispered.  
  
She smiled knowingly as she took them back to the heights they had thought they could never acquire again. They never did sleep that night.  
  
They lay as their bodies cooled with their limbs still entangled. Luke's hand slowly rubbed Mara's ribs casually. Mara toyed with the ends of Luke's hair at the base of his neck. They were so comfortable with each other, it was almost hard to believe that they had only become lovers this evening.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Mara asked him.  
  
"Everything." Luke said.  
  
"Oh. That." Mara said and Luke laughed.  
  
"I have an idea." He said finally.  
  
"This isn't about that missed lightsaber practice, because if you bring up the Force even once right now, I'm going to succumb to the Dark Side. I swear it."  
  
Luke chucked. "I was thinking of what to tell Talon and Leia when we see them next." And then he went on to explain his idea.  
  
Mara nodded in agreement. She could hardly wait. This was going to be a whole lot better than lightsaber practice! 


	8. Conclusion

Part Eight – Conclusion  
  
Talon was surprised to receive an invitation to lunch from Leia and his growing concern for the absence of his second in command made him eager to press Leia for information.  
  
Leia shifted uncomfortably as she waited for Talon to arrive. When he approached her table she rose to her feet and held out her hands to him. He took them with in both of his hands, not even showing the slightest hesitation and then released them as he sat down across from her.  
  
"About that night at the party. . . "Leia began.  
  
"Don't. I think it's better left forgotten." Talon assured her.  
  
"Han feels horrible about punching you." Leia turned her head away, unable to look him in the face.  
  
"I know he told me last night." Talon's voice was warmly amused.  
  
"Last night?" Leia's eyes widened and she turned to face him directly.  
  
"He stopped at the Wild Karrde to apologize. He was also looking for Mara."  
  
"What did he want with Mara Jade?"  
  
"I never found out. Mara hasn't returned to the Wild Karrde since the night of the party." Talon said pointedly.  
  
Leia groaned. "Then she's taking it pretty hard."  
  
"Yeah. I don't think she'll ever forgive our interference."  
  
"I haven't seen Luke either since that night. He hasn't returned any of my calls and he's blocking me through the Force."  
  
Talon looked thoughtful and Leia played with the condensation on her cold drink, as if the trails of moisture would give her an idea out of their predicament. They sat there in silence for a long moment.  
  
A loud gasp echoed through the quiet restaurant followed by the sound of chairs being pushed abruptly away from a table. "How dare..." a voice hissed, the sound carrying.  
  
At first they paid little heed to the noise but as it grew more intrusive Leia lifted her head to look for the warring patrons. "Someone else having a fight?" she murmured wryly. She ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "At least we're not the reason for that argument."  
  
Karrde lifted his head as the commotion just a couple of tables away became louder. "I suppose that's something to be thankful for."  
  
Leia turned her head and suddenly caught sight of a familiar blond form. She sat upright and exclaimed, "Luke!"  
  
"Luke! Where?" Talon twisted around in his chair to see Mara and Luke standing face-to-face glowering at each other.  
  
Leia and Talon scrambled to the table, but Luke and Mara did not appear to notice their arrival.  
  
"I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you Skywalker when I thought that you were in love with me. You're nothing but a no good son of a Sith!" Mara growled.  
  
Talon winced and Leia gasped.  
  
Luke's face twisted, and he said, "You! Ha! I'd rather kiss my droid!"  
  
Leia sighed heavily and Mara's mouth twitched in amusement. Just when Leia thought that they might make up Mara said, "That explains why Artoo is always at your heels."  
  
Luke snorted and turned away. His snort had almost sounded like a laugh, but one look at his face made Leia's heart drop. Mara swiveled around on her heel and stormed away in one direction. Luke headed off in the other.  
  
After standing still for a shocked minute, Leia and Talon returned to their lunch, stunned.  
  
"That's not good." Leia finally said.  
  
"It's even worse than I thought." Talon agreed. "I thought they might manage to be civil. They knew it was our fault."  
  
"When you invited me here." Leia said, "I thought we could try to find them and apologize, clear the air so that there wouldn't be any hard feelings."  
  
"Wait a minute." Talon interrupted, "I didn't invite you, you invited me here."  
  
"No. I didn't. Didn't you invite me?"  
  
Talon shook his head slowly.  
  
A thoughtful look crossed Leia's face, "If you didn't invite me, and I didn't invite you then who. . . .?" A hopeful smile spread across her face. She leapt to her feet and ran outside.  
  
She stopped abruptly and Talon almost collided into her. She hardly noticed Talon's presence as she took in the scene before her. Luke and Mara were locked in a passionate kiss, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Leia's jaw dropped as the couple continued to clutch at one another with desperation. "That is my brother."  
  
"And the woman he's... Well, she certainly resembles my second-in-command."  
  
Leia stretched out with the Force towards her brother and immediately withdrew, embarrassed colour staining her face.  
  
"We've been had." Talon said with amusement.  
  
Luke pulled back to regard Leia and Talon, not bothering to remove his arms from around Mara. Mara smiled secretly as she watched the exchange. "By the very best." Luke said emphatically.  
  
Talon and Leia laughed. Luke and Mara smiled, pleased at their success.  
  
Phase Three Complete.  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you have enjoyed this story. I don't know if I'll be writing any more. Thank you for all of your feedback.  
  
Take care!  
  
Rhea 


End file.
